


救赎

by miyaaki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaaki/pseuds/miyaaki
Summary: 【一直用的是BAU的梗来称呼，就没有正式起名字。】BUG和逻辑满世界飞的一篇文。





	救赎

I  
这，本该是个和以往一样繁忙紧张无二的工作日。  
或许有突发的事件需要，或许有成堆的报告要写，或许...

深秋，大雨，远处略有雷声阵阵。  
一辆低调黑色的SUV飘移般进了停车场。熄火，套上放在副驾驶座位上的外套，拿着手提包，快步的走进离他咫尺之遥的米黄色的大楼。扫描过他的证件和指纹之后，推开玻璃大门，快步地走向电梯的方向。  
走出电梯，推开横在自己和工作场所之间最后的一闪玻璃门，笔直的走向自己的座位，褪下大衣，冲好咖啡。从成堆的文件中，取下最上面的一份，正要翻开，旁边传来了熟悉的笑声和窃窃私语声。

“Liv...你看，老大的百叶帘又拉上了。”  
那是观察细致入微又好奇感超强的天才博士的声音。  
“嗯，上一次，还是4年前的那起跨州暗杀案...”  
这是女人略带些探索性质的性感声音。  
“准确的说是三年八个月零二十天...”  
“可是，McKellen都进去了好久了吧，上一次可只有老大和头儿啊。”  
“是啊...都已经有一个多小时了吧。”  
高跟鞋和地板的声音，然后紧接着，另一位女士甜蜜柔美的声音也掺了起来。  
“谁说不是呢...”停顿了一下，“你说，这次是为什么呢？”  
“Eve，你的消息不是一向是最快的么?”  
“嗯...”  
“这可说不准啊。”  
“...”

没办法，男人终于把身子侧了过去。  
完全不意外的看到了站在Liv的办公区的八卦三人组。  
Evangeline，Aidan，Liv。  
余光瞄到男人的转身，Liv侧头，对男人投去询问的眼神，她的动作难逃剩下两个人的注意力。  
果然。  
“Luke，你怎么看？”  
Evangeline的话音刚落，那个被他们一直行注目礼的办公室门终于打开了。  
鱼贯而出的是权利顶端的三人组。他们慢慢的走了出来，四人努力的想要分析他们的面部表情，步伐步速，各种不经意的小动作，试图看出来点儿什么。  
然而，未果。  
直到领头的优雅女士在会议室门前停住了脚步，冲着还在注视他们三个的发呆四人组说到，  
“会议室。现在。”

等四人错落的围坐在了会议室的圆桌前，站在桌前的三个人交换了个复杂的眼神，而那四个人只是等着他们三个人中的某一位开口。  
良久，众望所归的，三人中想对来讲，略年轻的那位，开了口。

“大约在九年前，BAU(FBI行为分析部门)被邀请参与一起跨州暗杀事件。在半年的时间中，连续有八人被两枪毙命。被害人的性别，外形，社会地位，表面上都没有任何联系。遇害地点和抛尸方式也各式各样，五花八门，事件性质恶略。”  
男人低沉深厚的声音略一停顿，褐色的眸子扫过坐在他对面的四个人。心中暗叹，他们四个人中有直接参与过当时案件的罪犯侧写，也有的是通过阅读事后的报告。然而，他们每一个人在面对这件案子的时候，都会有自己的想法，想要真正的黑白分明的看待这个案子，其实是很不理智的。  
因为这个案子背后的真相实在是太过残酷和让人痛心。  
然而，他们这一次要面对的，是比九年前更为聪明成熟的罪犯。  
但是，从某些私人的角度来看，他并不想抓住这个人。  
“通过将近一周的时间，我们勉强算是给出了初步的侧写。几周之后，FBI的同事们也终于在德克萨斯州的圣安东尼奥找到了犯罪者。从开庭，认罪，到判刑，再到执行死刑，只花了将近一年的时间。”  
他的眼神飘到了忍不住皱眉的Luke，他知道，Luke有点儿不耐烦了。谁让他讲的这些，都是最基本的，随便找个人网上搜索一下都能有出来的内容。  
“昨天，缅因州班戈当地的FBI办公室发来了一份文件，”一边说着，一边终于让出了背后的超大电视屏幕，上面出现一幅幅现场照片。“两处枪伤，与之前的案子的被害人的伤口如出一辙。”  
如此，会议室的气氛凝重了很多。

II  
九年前的一个平凡无奇的冬天。  
纽约，曼哈顿。  
摩天大楼的五十三层，正好看得到满副银装素裹的中央公园。宽大的办公室中，一侧罗列着排满至天花板的法律书籍和案例，一侧，大面积的留白下之摆放着毕业证书，律师执照，还有一些奖状和感谢信涵。  
西装革履的男人斜靠在宽敞的办公桌边缘，超长笔直的双腿正好补足了地面和桌子的高度，形成了三角形的斜边。扶了扶高挺的鼻梁上的金边眼镜，看着落地窗外一副繁忙的景象，顿感有些无聊。  
快要过年了，真的连律师行都闲下来了。  
刚这么感叹着，敲门声响了起来。

“进来。”难得休息放松一下却被打断，男人的语气中带着毫不掩饰的不爽。  
腿往旁边一撇，就坐回到自己高价购买的符合工程学的舒适老板椅，看着推门而入的人那夺目的前额，还是没有忍住。  
“咦，Hugo啊，感恩节黑五的时候，嫂子抢购的增发膏，没有用么？”  
听到此话，饶是再有心理准备，但是来人还是感受到了突然涌上的满腔无名火。想着要不是对方指明，他才不要跑过来看这位大爷的脸色呢。虽然，业务上，他的能力真的好的没话说。看着对方神清气爽地表情和完全不用担心的发量，磨了磨后槽牙，说到，“Martin那边说，接到了一个很有意思...嗯，应该是很有挑战性的案件，他觉得你可以试试看。”  
男人吸引人眼球的双眉一挑，不得不承认他的好奇心略微有那么一点点被吊了起来。天知道，自从几年前，为着一位很富有争议的被告成功的打赢了一场在外人来看一定是被判死刑无疑的案子之后，他的名气在辩护律师圈子，尤其是死刑案件辩护律师的圈子里简直就是声名鹊起。对此，他表示并没有什么所谓。  
而Martin跟他们律师行的孽缘也是真的可以算是源远流长了。毕竟，他和眼前的这位半秃大律师都是大西洋那一边的同僚。在美国在司法界的混下来的英伦血统确实不多，所以他们就更加珍惜彼此。呸，并不是。只是，或多或少都会照顾下熟人的生意啦。

“是么...”他瞄了眼并没有开机的电脑，淡淡的说了声，“莫非是前段时间传的沸沸扬扬的案子？”  
这个圈子就这么大。  
尤其又是这种消耗FBI那么多人力物力的案子，即使远在纽约的他都对案子有所耳闻。  
点了点头，有点儿都不以为然他会猜得到委托案件的内容。律师，要是连这点儿敏感度都没有，还是趁早改行吧。  
“Martin觉得，这个案子你可以试试看吧，他觉得...当事人...”话没有说完，把手里拿着的文件夹放在了桌面上。“哎...反正你先把案子看下吧。”  
然而，对面的男人并没有要接话的意思，Hugo默默的叹了口气，“Lee，你，看完了再打给我吧。”  
说完了，就慢慢的离开男人的办公室，把空间留给男人一个人。

Hugo离开了一阵子之后，坐在老板椅上的男人终于动了动身子。上身微倾，修长的手指翻开浅黄色文件夹，拿起来里面的一沓打印好的案件细节。  
翻开，映入眼帘的是放在那些打印纸上，一张标准的收监照片。  
照片上的男人，虽然脸色憔悴，虽然头发乱糟，虽然穿着很朴质，但是，那一双褐色眸子让他看的有些呆。他见过了很多被收监的被告人，他们的眼中有着愤怒，有着不公，有着挣扎，有着死心，然而唯一没有的就是像他这样的，释然。  
是的，是释然。  
拿起手上的案件细节，一页一页，他看的认真仔细一丝不苟，忘记了时间的飞逝。  
直到天色暗了下去，直到曼哈顿的街灯陆续点了起来，他终于放下了手上的资料，然而眼神又回到了那张摆在资料一侧的照片。  
一时间，Lee看着眼前的照片，思绪有些略远去。

III  
德克萨斯州，圣安东尼奥。  
州立监狱，阳光勉强照进空荡的问询室。  
逆着光，一个橘色的身形坐在铁质桌子的一侧，低头，略显无聊的玩儿着放在大腿上的腕间的手铐。  
今天早上醒来的时候，因为拿不出保释金而留在监狱里等着上法庭的他被告知要跟律师见面。他根本付不起任何律师费，也不认识任何律师，尤其是刑事案件的辩护律师。

皮鞋踏在监狱的地板上，越来越近。当事人和律师之间的见面，他不知道别人的心情，反正他就是平静的等着一个律师告诉他：哎，认罪了，完事。  
声音停在了门口，铁门慢慢的被拉开，再关上。  
另一把椅子被拉开，然后，一切就归为平静。

毕竟一个空间中多出来一个人，整个气场都完全不一样。  
本来有着小心气想要跟对面的人拼一拼，然而，最后忍不住的，还是他。  
一双蜜色的眸子，缓慢的，缓慢的，从自己手移到了对面。  
映入眼帘的，是一双他从没看到过的美丽修长的双手，细致的衬衫领口纽扣，深色修身的西装外套。他，有点儿不敢再往上看，只得把视线停留在颈间的领带。

看到了对方的眼神变动，也看出了对方并没有想要开口的意思，放在桌上的右手略微拉扯了下颈间的领带，松了松，终于翻开了手里拿着的文件。  
“Orlando，我是这次指派给你的辩护律师，Lee Pace。”  
男人一开口，低沉而性感，出人意料地好听的声音，让坐在对面的人感到一种酥麻的感觉。忍不住的，他猛的把视线上扬，对上了一双能够让人沦陷的灰绿色的眸子。  
“Lee...Pace...”下意识的，他开口，重复了一遍对面的人的名字。

真人和照片，一向都有差异。  
走进问询室的时候，看到桌子对面的人，他略有些惊讶。  
资料上写的，对面的人，明明比他还大上两岁，可是却并不明显。面前的男人低着头，暗色中，一抹白皙微弯的脖颈，很抢眼。  
良久，他却无视自己。  
除了两人的呼吸声，偶尔的肢体活动声音以外，并没有其他声音。  
大概感受到了自己的气场的压力，对面坐着的男人慢慢的动了一下，虽然幅度非常的微小，但是被一直都关注着他的Lee敏锐的捕捉到了。然而，他的视线只是停留在了他颈间的领带，带着心底略微小小的不知道从哪里冒出来的遗憾，他首先开了口。  
“Lee...Pace...”  
听到自己的名字被眼前的男子重复的时候，略带些沙哑的腔调让他有些欲罢不能。一只注视着Orlando的他当然不会错过那双撞入自己眼底的蜜色。

四目相对的时间，很长却又很短。  
但是烙在两人脑海和心底的悸动，确实否认不得的。  
缘分是件很奇妙的东西。  
人与人之间的牵绊更是玄妙到不行。  
明明上一秒之前，他以及放弃了所有生的欲望，失去了所有继续活下去的理由，然而这一秒，他似乎看到了生的希望。  
他渴望活着，更渴望自由的活着。  
他从来没有比此时更希望他们两个是在不同的时间和地点，还有情况下遇到。  
但那应该，至少会是个美丽的过程。  
即使是在幻想中，他依旧不敢奢望有一个完美的结局。

对上那对蜜色眸子之前，他想过很多，关于怎么样辩护，怎么样减刑，想过很多，但是那一切，在这一瞬间，都不重要了。  
那双承载着太多故事的眸子中透露的，是他陌生却又偶尔感到熟悉的。  
对活下去的放弃。  
是的，很多已经被外界主观的盖上了有罪和死刑的印章的被告人，大多都对见不见到政府委派的律师感到无所谓。在他成为辩护律师的这些年月里，他见到了太多这样的人。当然，也有那些罪大恶极完全毫无道德底线的犯罪，但是也有一部分，让他会为那些人感到惋惜，感到可怜。那些人，不知道是对自己的失望，还是对这个社会的绝望。当他们犯罪的时候，其实比很多人都要了解这样做的后果。然而，一步一步的，他们还是做出了那些不应该由他们来决定他人生死的判决。  
他知道，眼前的这个人，也是这样的一个人。  
他读过他的案卷。  
那样的生活环境里，任何没有被同化和驯服的人，总有爆发的一天。

IV  
“Orlando，”漫长的静寂和欲罢不能的四目交接，Lee又一次，开了口。  
“yeah...?”对方的声音，空灵而轻微的四散在两人之间。  
“喜欢夏威夷的海么？”Lee的问题，很奇怪。  
Orlando不解地皱了皱眉头，再一次，目光在眼前这个好看的面孔上扫了一次又一次。  
深金色的头发隐隐的盖住前额，粗重醒目的双眉不显凝重，倒是让人觉得可靠，眉间的深壑总让他有股冲动想要抚摸上去。那双灰绿色的眸子透着对他无条件的信任和支持，还有笔挺的鼻梁，薄薄的红唇轻抿时，下巴上隐隐的有道浅浅的痕迹。  
这确实是一副绝佳的好面孔。  
诚然，在他成长的这么些年里，他见过形形色色的各色人物，尤其是那些，顾客们。进进出出他们那件条件卓绝的孤儿院的，顾客们。政客，商人，明星，各个阶层，然而他们有着至少一个共同点，有钱人。他们或长时间的停留，或短时间的暂住，他们大都或来去匆匆，把这里当成他们宣泄的一个乌邦托。然而，对于他和那些跟他一起长在这个孤儿院的孩子们一样，这里，跟地狱并没有两样。

四个月前，爱德华州。  
FBI地方办公室内，几个身影或站或坐着的围绕着眼前的一块白板激烈的讨论着。  
“你说，他们...到底是什么关系？”看着板子上贴着的四张被害人的照片，站在一旁的短发小哥操着一口流利的伦敦腔开口问道。  
“不知道...不过，我们应该查查看他们的过去有没有任何的关联。”  
过气的男明星，乡村英语女教师，大都市的政要，以及最新的受害者，农场主。  
“话说回来了，你从法医哪里得知到了什么特别的没有？”比起旁边小哥略微年轻一些，离着白板最近的褐发男人开口，一边布置任务，一边发问到。  
短发小哥摇了摇头，说到，“并没有这么幸运，Mortensen。可以说，跟我们之前猜想的一样。近距离射击，脑后的一枪是致命伤，胯下的那一枪是第一枪。留下的，都是0.22口径弹壳，弹道跟子弹无法匹配，子弹没有膛线痕迹...”[CMS05E03]  
“自制手枪？”  
犯罪手法和工具，再加上这些看似毫无关联的被害人，加在一起，好像只有一个答案，“职业杀手？”  
“脑后的那一枪我可以理解，可是...这另外一枪呢？”一直安静坐着的长发女探员开口问道。  
“Liv，好问题。”银发的资深犯罪心理分析学家开口，“这，才是我们应该着重的地方。”  
最直观的一种解释就是，“性障碍？”之前汇报法医报告的小哥猜测道。  
只见女探员摇了摇头，一头过肩的长发随意的摆动，眉头微皱，红唇轻启，“太天真了，Luke。”  
扭头，不解地看着坐在一旁的唯一的女探员，“Liv，为什么这么说呢？”  
“我们这个嫌疑犯在选择被害人的时候并没有性别倾向。他的每一枪都是目的性很强的，应该是有过训练的，如果不是专业退伍军人，至少是长时间在打靶场练习过的。而，他会在杀死被害人之前让他们切身的体会到自己的下*体被永久性的破坏，应该是个讯息...”  
“Liv说的没错。然而，目前来看，我们只能认为这里只是出事地，只是因为第四个被害人住在这里。在不知道他们是怎么样被选中的前提下，根本不可能缩小嫌疑人范围。所以当务之急，还是要找出这四个人之间的关系。”  
“然而，按已知的被害人的情况来看，他们四个人的生活地点和成长历程完全都没有重复啊。”  
“不，我们一定还是错过了什么的！”  
“一定。”

V  
“夏威夷的海，很蓝，蓝的醉人，海风也没有那么的刺鼻。阳光好的时候，什么都不想，躺在沙滩上，懒懒的，就能过一天。”  
Lee的声音，在两人之间再次不轻不重，却又该死的迷人，还带了些不应该出现在这样一个压抑的环境中的，淡笑。  
“想去啊...”  
Orlando低到几乎让人忽略感叹，却认真的传递到了Lee的耳底。  
也不知道是Lee描述的那个感觉太过有感染力，还是他本人那让人骨头酥软声音，都让Orlando突然多了一份向往。  
向往那个Lee描述的地方。  
也更向往那份生活的自由。  
或许是那份恬静的生活所昭示着的，无比的纯净。  
而他，早就丧失了那份，纯真，干净。

案子其实很明朗，等到侦破了之后的再想起来的时候。  
尤其是犯罪动机。  
当BAU的探员们领着当地的警察们包围了那外表看来那么无辜又温暖的孤儿院的时候，他们根本就没有准备好要面对。  
年岁不一的少男少女们或三两个，或一个人待在屋子里。每个房间里都弥漫着那种已经散不尽的异味，而他们中间有几乎没有成年人，有的大多只有十岁出头。他们走过一间间屋子，房间中的少男少女们，回望来的，只是空洞的眼神。然而，最让探员们难以置信的是深埋在地下的三层。那里，就像是一个无底的深渊，推开门的那一刻，就算是以见多识广的资深探员们都倒抽了一口气，感受到了那扑面而来的怨念和阴气。地下的三层，分工明确，规划细致，明确和细致到了让人冷汗满背。除了他们进来的时候还在工作的员工以外，那逝去的肉体，暴露在空气中的内脏，放入一旁准备好了的保鲜盒内的器官，就这么血淋淋的呈现在每一个人的面前，印在了每一个参与过的人的脑海中。  
终身难忘。

曾经，他，以为他会忘记那些不堪回首的过去，他会有一个崭新的开始。  
走出那个孤儿院的时候，他望着一尘不染的蓝天，以为噩梦终于结束了。  
当他走入大学的那一天，他一度以为，所有的过去终将因为时间的推移而被他慢慢的遗忘掉。在那个不大的空间中，那些被迫屈人身下的日子，被他强制的压抑在了记忆的深处。  
不幸的是，这一切只是他的想当然。  
那些发生在每个人身上的事情，或大或小，或重要或不重要，总是会在生命中烙下痕迹的，那些或浓重或浅淡的印记，伴随终身。  
渐渐的，他发现自己即使走进了校园，走出了那个魔窟，却控制不了自己对人群的恐惧，对肌肤相接触的厌烦。  
一个人独处久了，有些本来不感兴趣的行业也成为了专长。  
他成为一名半吊子的黑客。  
在很长的一段时间里，他从来没有想到过要复仇。  
直到，有一天，他的公寓的门，被敲响了。

VI  
Lee走出监狱的时候，圣安东尼奥的天还大亮的很。  
其实，来来回回，加上进去时候需要的各种手续，他一共也就呆了不到两个小时。对于一个第一次见到当事人的刑事案件的辩护律师来讲，这实在是太短了。尤其，他们的见面，几乎并没有说上任何关于这个案子的任何细节。  
对于这样的浪费时间的做法，Lee表示无所谓。  
离开庭的时间还绰绰有余，他愿意慢慢的了解Orlando这个人。不是通过他手里那些资料，而是从他的嘴里，听一遍他那深埋在心底的故事。  
至于，他为什么会脱口而出夏威夷，这是令他自己也有些茫然的一点。

走回自己暂时被收监的地方，Orlando忍不住把双手放在了自己的头顶，似乎，还能感受到那个人留下来的温暖，即使很短。  
他清楚地记得，离开的时候，他把椅子微微的向后推了一下，突然变化了的身高差让他自己在无形中有了些压力。只是，Lee仿佛就跟没有察觉似的。他放在桌面上的骨节分明的手慢慢的接近自己，在他还在发呆的时候，轻轻的抚上了他的头。他好几天没有洗澡的头，他发誓，一定油的要命。然而，这一刻，他竭尽全力，发现能用的大脑功能只是感受。  
他被Lee身上带着的清爽的森林味道所包围，被动的接受一个陌生人跟自己的身体接触。  
可是，他却不厌恶这种触摸，甚至，他知道，心中涌出了点滴的愉悦。  
他知道自己这样很傻，可是还是把双手放在那个被Lee摸过的地方。  
口中喃喃自语的念着他的名字。  
Lee。

冬日午后，河滨人行道旁。  
略有些锈迹的桌上，一杯半满的威士忌加冰。  
阳光撒进玻璃杯中，折射出满目的暖色。  
坐在桌前的男人，很少抬头看向四周，却总是引来那些行走在人行道的游客们友好又带些腼腆的注目礼。  
白色衬衫的领子从V领的灰蓝色薄毛衣中间挺拔而显眼，深色的牛仔裤包裹着那双似乎没有尽头的长腿。一手拿着白色打印纸，一手轻轻扶着自己的左膝，食指似有若无的弹着无声的节拍。胡乱翘起的一撮儿呆毛在他低头的时候尤其的明显，只是，本人并没有发现，依旧专心致志的看着手上的材料。  
这人，就只是坐在那里，便能自成一番风景。  
而他的心思，早就跑到了一年前。

说不上寒冷的1月初的加州沙滩，坐在前台，听着海声，正在一笔一笔算着账目的老板娘，手顿了一下。  
113房间。  
上一次清理是三天前的事情了。眼看着之前提前交好的房费还有两天就到期了，汽车旅馆的主老板娘觉得还是提醒下住在113房间的客人。  
能续，拿自然是再好不过了。  
她，当然不知道那人是谁。  
毕竟，来汽车旅馆的，大多都是不方便留下真实姓名的。他们要的是空间，便宜的自由，她她家那口子要的是绿花花的美金。  
手中的笔放了下来，老板娘走到了离前台最远的斜角。  
“当当当”  
敲门声并没有得到里面人的回应，许是出去了，老板娘放下了手，转而拿出备用钥匙，打开了房门。  
剩下的，她记不得太多。又或者说，那画面让她深感恐惧，已经不想再回想第二遍。那味道已经镶嵌在了她记忆的深处，让她总会在转角不经意间以为她又闻到了同样的味道。  
积压多日扑面而来的血腥和尸体腐烂的酸臭。

喧嚣的警铃，风中颤抖着的警戒带，仿佛这个滨海小镇上的所有警力全部都集聚到了这里。  
相机，电视，电视台的保姆车，一个个从来都是在电视上看到的记者们都出现在了这个不起眼的汽车旅馆。  
纷纷扰扰的人来人往，让老板娘有一瞬以为自己是在拍摄什么犯罪类电视剧的现场。

VII  
“当当当”  
她已经不记得这是第几次敲门了。  
然而，房间里面依旧没有人吭声，站在外面的米色高挑身影有些着急。细跟的高跟鞋在门前焦急的走了一圈又一圈。  
仿佛已经过了一个小时，却只是分针从5划到了10。  
“当当当”...“当当当”...“当当当”...  
良久，终于听到里面隐约传来一声懒懒的，“来了。”  
高跟鞋跺在混凝土上的声音终于慢了下来，然而她又生怕那只是自己的幻听。  
又过了十分钟，正当女人的手又要再次碰到门的时候，对面传来了开锁的声音。  
“咔嚓。”

开门的人一头乱糟糟的卷发，一身不知道从哪里拽出来的灰色T恤衫，还有短裤就出来了。长时间不见阳光的眼睛，乍一接触夏日午后耀眼的阳光是，不自觉的，瞳孔略缩，眉头轻蹙。然而，更让他不适应的是对面站着的女人。  
眼前这人，倒是让他略有些印象，只是...  
明明应该还是一张刚刚迈入社会不久的脸，却只能憔悴的靠着化妆品来掩盖些许，但是，依旧明艳动人。金发碧眼，身材窈窕多姿，正直女人最娇美绽放的年岁，她的出现，总是目光的焦点。而这一刻，最让他庆幸的是，她竟然没有改变发型，不然他不一定叫得出来眼前这位一看就不像是会跟宅男出现在同一个次元的女神的名字。  
“M...Miranda？”  
女人点了点头，波浪大卷发轻轻的跟着摆动，红唇略启，并不打算浪费时间。  
“我来...是有件事要告诉你。”  
她的措辞很有学问。  
是告诉。  
并不是需求任何帮助和意见，只是来传达一件她已经决定了的事情。

北半球冬日的黑夜总是来的早些。  
放下手中的资料，微微的合起了眸子，在夕阳的晕色下多了抹温色的白皙手指揉了揉眉头见蹙起了的深壑。残阳罩在男人的身上，勾勒出淡淡的金色。从头发丝到脚后跟，每一分，每一毫都让人觉得是那么的赏心悦目。即使，他的目光没有落在任何人身上，即使他浑身散发的气场让没有人敢上前跟他搭话。然而这并不能成为一时间，倒是涌起了好多正在河畔闲逛的游客们纷纷拿起手机，偷拍这惊艳的一幕的理由。  
华灯初上的河边，空旷了一整天的桌子对面的椅子，终于也迎来了一位客人。  
彼时，已经收起了资料的男人正在享用晚饭甜点。  
配酒当然是他深爱的威士忌。  
“Martin。”不用抬眼，他便知道坐在自己对面的来人。  
“Lee。”晃了晃自己手中的马提尼，金色的短发映在街灯底下，多了些滑稽的五彩斑斓。“见了人吧，怎么样？”他也是律师，虽然是检方的律师。不过，这一次，他并不是这个案子的律师，也无所谓避嫌一说。  
解决掉盘子里最后一口的起司蛋糕，Lee终于抬头，看着眼前这个把他拽进来的罪魁祸首。良久，他没有再开口。Martin知道，他的眼光是在看自己，然而更像是透过自己在看什么。他需要，只是给他时间，等他开口。  
终于，他说道。  
“你男人的联系方式给我。”

VIII  
Martin的效率还是首屈一指的。大家都是在这条或黑或白的灰色地带逗留的人，他自然听出了Lee的言下之意，没出三天，他们又见面了。这一次，是圣安东尼奥有名的一家日式餐厅。外观很不起眼的平房独立建筑，白色的外墙和朴质的外形，很容易让人驾车一闪而过。然而，这里的料理，却是出名的新鲜和地道。  
Lee走进餐厅的时候已经是打烊之后的事情了，。  
站在吧台后面的人，他不是第一次见，然而每次都很想拿手戳一戳那略显挑战人类下巴长度的脸。算了，看在今天有事情求他帮忙的份上，还是老实一点吧。Lee默默的在心中安抚自己道。  
“希望你喜欢德州的冬天。”得体的微笑，Lee拿起放在他手边的被子，轻晃了一下。杯中鎏金的液体跟着有韵律的动了起来，连带着，三块方形的冰块互相碰撞，发出好听的声音。把酒杯放在鼻尖，轻轻的一嗅，双眉顿展，灰绿色的眸中透着真实的笑意，“Glenmorangie Finealta。”  
站在他面前的人，穿着无伤大雅的棉质长袖T恤，面无表情的点了点头，一点儿也没有被Lee的品酒本事惊艳到。毕竟，关于这个大男人对于酒的挑剔程度，他还是有所耳闻的。  
两人没有再多说什么，而坐在角落的Martin除了Lee来的时候打过招呼以外，其他的时候，都把自己隐藏在角落里。他们的事，他不打算掺乎，也就没有知道的必要。  
不在一个陌生的环境逗留一杯酒的时间，似乎是Lee不成文的作风。  
这一次也没有什么不同。  
等他高大的身影离开了小店的时候，另外一人这才不紧不慢的拿起了他喝完的酒杯。而，他在木制吧台上留下来的水迹，早就消失殆尽。

“动机不变。”  
说话的，是曾经参与到之前案子的BAU资深老人，Ian McKellen。  
这一点毋庸置疑。看到被害人伤口的时候，他们都已经默认了这一点。  
那么，问题来了，新的凶手会是谁呢？  
“会不会是孤儿院其他的人？”毕竟，Orlando并不是唯一一个从孤儿院长大，走出社会的人。  
但凡是知道那个孤儿院里的那骇人惊闻的行径的人，都不会意外，从那个地方出来的人会想要报复。毕竟，在身心受到无数次的蹂躏折磨之后，没有人，能够大度到原谅这些施暴人。  
“只是，这次的犯罪手法与之前的那几次都是如此的如出一辙，就连很多没有在外界公开的细节都一丝不差的保留了下来...”随随便便一个从孤儿院里活下来的成年人，是不可能知道这些的。Luke的质疑，得到了大部分人的同意。  
因为案件的特殊性，也因为孤儿院的罪孽实在是涉及到了太多的未成年人，和那些社会链里的高层人士，这个案子，最终也没有被媒体公开播报，而是选择了庭审彩绘的方式。这也就说明，案子的细节，只有真正接触过的人，才会知道。  
“这么说来...庭上的所有人...”Liv刚开了个头，又让自己的声音慢慢的消失在会议室里。他们都知道，Evangeline (Lily)已经把法庭上所有相关的人都查过一遍了。能在她手下毫无痕迹的掩盖犯罪事实的人，至今，他们还没有碰到。  
“那...有么有可能，是Orlando认识的人？”一直都比往日安静的三科博士突然开口。  
“你是说，搭档？”Liv抬眼，这个想法很新奇。  
“我们当初的人物侧写中很肯定，这是一系列单人作案的犯罪。”Luke摇了摇头，否定了Aidan的猜测。  
“可是...”Aidan刚想反驳什么就被打断了。  
“说不定，他有想要分享的欲望。不一定是伙伴或者认识的人，嫉恶如仇的网上黑客们有的时候也愿意为别人报仇的。”听Liv这么一说，Lily不自觉地也跟着点了点头。  
Viggo Mortensen看了看坐在一旁对Liv刚才的感慨表示同意的技术分析员，说道，“Lily，去查一下Orlando的黑客履历，看看你能查到些什么...”只是，说实话，他对这个新的方向并不抱特别大的希望。  
“可是，我们从来都没有找到过引起Orlando犯罪的导火线。”听到新的方向，资深探员表示并不意外。只是，解不开这个谜题，让他总是觉得上一个案子并没有结束。  
是的，当时他们太忙，手边的资源也确实有限。就算是后来听到了Orlando被捕的消息，也没有精力去多做研究，只能投身于当时的案子里。毕竟，对于他们来讲，犯罪侧写已经公布了，他们的出勤报告也都批好了。他们的责任，已经尽到了。能抓捕罪犯，罪犯认罪，已经算得上是个皆大欢喜的好结局了。  
只是，上庭，判刑，执行的速度，超乎了他们的想象。  
没有跟Orlando聊聊，也算是一种遗憾。

IX  
Lee再次出现在会客室的时候，已经离他们第一次见面过了将近一个月了。  
不。  
是三周零六天。  
Orlando不愿意承认，但是他知道，他有在数，从Lee离开之后，到他们再次见面。  
收监室内，他是见不到外面的。感受不到那灰墙外面到底是阳光明媚，还是冬雪纷飞。因为Lee的到来，他知道了。外面大概是冬雨绵绵，因为Lee的衬衫领口带着些水渍，也因为他柔软的发上落着晶莹的水珠。裸露在外的脖颈，还有些许水滴的痕迹，很细，很小的在被地心引力勾引着。Orlando制止不住自己的眼睛看着那些水滴，那些或快或慢的消失在衬衫里面的水滴。

Lee看着坐在他面前的，他的当事人。  
他是不是应该感到有成就感，毕竟这一次，他的当事人很有礼貌的和他对视，当然，如果对视的对象不是他的脖颈，而是他的五官，他会更开心的。  
然而，这给了他机会再次端详他的样貌。  
他无疑是漂亮的，更是吸引人的。  
无论是纤细修长的眉，圆润惑人的眼，直挺尖翘的鼻，还是丰满红润的唇，再加上多日不见光的白皙皮肤，总归是逃不出一个美字。罢了，能把收监照片照成那么清新脱俗的，必然是底子够硬。他还记得，看到照片的时候，他心中最直接的感慨。  
因为他的容貌，也因为案子的特殊和他曾经的经历，Lee在接到案子的第二天就向法院申请了收监所的单人间。免去了收监所里那些不能被说起的肮脏事情发生在他的身上的可能性。他更是在联系上了Martin之后，特别的关照了一番这里头的工作人员。  
然而，想到今天他来的目的，哎，Lee忍不住叹了一口气。  
Orlando抬眼，一双蜜色的猫眼，不解的看着他。  
如果可以，他真的不想提起Orlando的往事，尤其还是让本人讲述。  
但是，这是他的工作。

Orlando并不诧异Lee会想要他讲述那些已经发生过的事情。他知道的，做为自己的辩护律师，至少要了解自己的这边的故事，无论他以后要在庭上如何发挥。  
但是，只要一回想起来那些过往，他还是忍不住的起身，往会客室的角落走去。  
那里，就像他的过去一样，见不得人。

Lee看着他穿着那罩在他的骨架上明显过大的收监服，晃晃悠悠的朝着那个湿冷阴暗的角落走去，缓缓地蹲了下来，身体自觉的不自觉地缩成了一团。最后，终于靠着墙坐了下来。  
他没有一刻的犹豫，从自己坐的椅子上起来，大步的走到他的身边。在Orlando还没有来得及反应的时候，坐在了他的旁边，那是几乎马上就要挨着的近距离。  
Orlando有些目瞪口呆的看着这个完全没有在乎自己形象的律师。然而，不可否认的是，他感觉到了以前从来没有过的安心。身边多出来的温度，让他有想要靠上去的冲动。  
一时，他忘记了他讨厌肢体的接触。  
坐在Orlando身旁的Lee并没有在乎，他穿的是一套精致低调的意大利手工西服，此时坐着的是不知道有没有被擦过的水泥地。看着Orlando放在双膝上苍白得看得到青筋的十指，他想象得到，那指尖的冰凉寒意。顿时他有一种冲动，一种想要握住这双手，想要温暖他的这双手的冲动。  
事实上，他也这么做了。

Lee的手自然的覆在他放在膝盖上的手的时候，Orlando没有忍住，反射性的轻颤了一下。然而，这似乎不是那种厌恶的颤抖，反而带了些说不清的激动。  
“我从哪里开始？”他问道。  
“你愿意说的地方。”他回道。

X  
两个月之后，高级探员，BAU组长，Viggo Mortensen的桌上又是一起让他们似曾相识的案子。  
被害人，芝加哥老年社区里的一位义工。  
致命伤，脑后一枪。  
死前伤，胯下一枪。  
之前那一桩案子还没有结束的时候，BAU接到了个十万火急的新案子。万般无奈之下，就只能把这个案子放在一边。后来，又陆陆续续的有了其他的事情，这个毫无头绪的案子，就这么不情不愿的被搁置了下来。  
直到，新的案子有浮出了水面。  
说来，让旧案探员们疑惑的，不光是整桩案子的导火索，还有当时的Orlando，现在的新犯人，是如何找到这些人，毕竟，孤儿院是从来不留来访人员名单的。  
坐在BAU会议室的一角，看着再次陷入僵局的案件分析，Liv拿起面前已经见底的咖啡杯，走了出去。开门的时候，正好可以居高临下的看到办公区。此时，正好是正常下班时间，文职人员有的正在收拾东西，有的打通了回家的电话开始闲聊。  
Liv一脸柔和的看着这些享受着生命中最容易被人忽略的幸福的时候，直到。  
“Hey，小家伙，今天在学校怎么样？”

“Flynn...”  
坐在自己的当事人旁边，两人之间的静寂久得差点儿都要睡过去的Lee终于听到了一声似有若无的音响。迅速的在脑中过了一遍，他知道这个名字对于Orlando来讲的意义。然而，他并接话，这是侧头，一双明亮的绿眸专注的看着眼前这个陷入到自己的回忆的男人。  
“他出生的时候，我通过医院的监视器第一时间看到了他。他小小的，皱皱的。”Orlando忍不住吐槽到，“像个老头子。”  
Lee没有搭腔，只是握了握他的手，想要传递给他暖暖的温度。  
“他在医院的时候很乖。出院的时候，医护人员都来送他，也有在他额头和脸颊上落下无数的亲吻。”  
男人的声音中充满着自豪，脸上不自觉却又无比自然的浮现出来的微笑，让Lee有些惊艳。而那一刻，他庆幸的是，他们离着外面的警卫够远。  
“后来，我雇了一个私家侦探，每天都传来他的新照片。”  
“M...Miranda...”讲到这个名字的时候，Lee明显感觉到了旁边的人突然低了几度。“她...她喜欢推着Flynn去公园。晒晒太阳，健身...”  
“...我记得，Flynn，很喜欢晒太阳。他会看着旁边的人玩游戏而兴奋的直起还在婴儿车里的身子，他经过刚割好草的绿地会兴奋的拍手，他第一次在公园玩儿水却被突然变大的从广场地下冒出来的小温泉吓到...”  
他的声音中有着那浓郁的化不开的宠溺和甜蜜，仿佛，那一幕幕都是他亲身经历过的。然而，不可控制的，他的声音越来越急切，越来越兴奋，几乎是要达到一个高*潮。

XI  
伦敦郊外。  
七岁之前的世界大多是灰蒙蒙的，偶尔有那么一两天的阳光。并不是由多么的不平凡有多么的悲惨，而是伦敦的阴雨是他的入眠曲也是他的起床号。自出生之日起，他总共也没有看到过几次自己的父亲。母亲总是喜欢坐在窗前的那个海蓝色的沙发椅上，看着打在窗户上的水渍，然后一边哼着不成调的童谣，一边儿哄着怎么也睡不着的小男孩。  
Orlando第一次离开伦敦，是跟着母亲。  
坐着火车，一路向北。  
夏日的苏格兰牧场，大把大把的阳光洒在男孩的身上，蜜色的双眸中带着满足的看着母亲。对于新鲜的环境太过兴奋的男孩，并没有捕捉到被母亲掩盖的并不良好的不忍心。  
然后，浓郁的青草香味成为了他对英国最后的记忆。

圣安东尼奥，地下酒吧。  
高大英俊的男人坐在吧台边缘，已经很久了。  
低着头，前额的褐发盖住了他灰绿的眸子，高挺的鼻梁下，薄唇微张，难言的性感。修长的脖颈下，扯开的衬衫领口，性感的锁骨在酒吧微暗的灯光下，显得可口至极。白皙的手指搭在膝上，随着酒吧里主唱歌手的曲子，打着拍子。  
自然，如此迷人的男子，不会被人们所忽视。酒吧里不乏频频有女士还有男士的，或感兴趣，或示爱的眼光飞来，然而，他们却都没有勇气走到他的面前，而他却对这些飞来横“祸”都视若无睹，手边的威士忌，并没有消失的迹象。  
直到，一个同样消瘦高挑的男人从酒吧的后门慢慢的走进来，轻巧的坐在了男人的对面。  
男人并没有抬头，只是依旧状似沉浸在驻唱女浑厚的嗓音中，并没有在意。  
酒吧的音乐总是那样，或激情似火，或温柔如水，总之是可以让酒吧里的人尽情享受着短暂的放松。  
只除了那两个人。  
他们两人面色如常，并不过度严肃，也没有特别的放松。

不嘈杂却又算不得安静的音乐中，后进来的男人，一边抿着手边的啤酒，一边说到。  
“人，我们找到了。”  
点了点头，举起他手边的玻璃杯，略微示意了一下，剩下的金色液体，一饮而尽。  
“接下来，你打算怎么做？”  
男人放下手中已经空了玻璃杯，没有说什么。  
酒吧驻唱女今夜的演出眼看已经接近尾声，男人终于再次开口，“送他去夏威夷吧。”

BAU的专机里。  
异于往常，刚刚结束了一个在德克萨斯州的案子，本来应该是处于补眠状态中的探员们，被一个熟悉的声音所惊醒。  
“嘿！”Lily中气十足的声音瞬间就充斥着整个客舱。  
“哦，”还窝在一边沙发上刚刚入睡的Aidan，艰难的抬起了放在一侧的手，揉了揉充满了血丝的眼睛，万分不想睁开眼睛。  
“Evangeline...”  
当时在客舱中唯一清醒的BAU老大Mortensen冷冷的开口，停下了正在写结案报告的笔，看着屏幕一侧兴奋不已的员工。  
“哦，sorry boss！”并没有什么特别的道歉的意思在里头，Lily看了眼逐渐恢复正常智商的过度劳累的探员们，“咳，咳，”清了清嗓子，确保他们的注意力都在自己的身上之后，试图让自己的声音更为沉着冷静，但是却已经掩盖不了她内心的自豪和兴奋。  
她说到，“我找到了！”  
“找到了？找到什么了？”摘下耳机的Luke不解地看着他们眉飞色舞的技术分析员。“Lily，你说的是哪个案子？”  
“莫非...是孤儿院的案子？”Liv有些不确定，但是她确实跟Lily聊过她那个昙花一现的想法。  
Evangeline看了眼因为睡眠不足而浮现黑眼圈的美女探员，点了点头。  
“哦，对了，是这样的。”Lily看着一头雾水的Luke感到有种别样的成就感。“之前，我试图在黑客群中寻找那个所谓的暗杀名单。就像你们说的，不论是之前的Orlando，还是之后的这个嫌疑犯，都有很明确的目标。而这些目标，是我们没有办法在案发前把他们联系在一起的，但是只有他们可以。这就说明，要么是曾经一起在孤儿院住过的，要么就是从哪里得到的这个名单。但是，我搜索了很久，并没有在黑客界找到关于这个名单的任何蛛丝马迹。”对于这个小小挫折，Lily表示心有不甘，而对于这个结果，Mortensen从安排下去的那一刻就并没有抱很大的希望。  
“那你要告诉我们的是？”Luke不解，Lily刚才说的那一大车的话，完全没有叫醒他们的价值。  
深吸了一口气，给了Luke一个稍安勿躁，女王马上开讲的白眼，说起了正事儿。“但是，我却查到，Orlando有一个儿子。”

XII  
Lee看着身边这个依旧靠着墙壁角落的男人，眼中的怜惜，若是让他自己看到，大概也是会吓一跳的。  
只是，他并没有想到打断对方的意思，只是依旧静静的坐在他的身旁，听着他的故事，握着他放在膝盖上的手，给予他无言的包容和支持。  
“Flynn五岁七个月零三天的那天，Miranda如常的牵着他的手，来到公园里...他已经大到可以在草地上跑来跑去，他会抱着Miranda的大腿，跟她撒娇卖萌。我以为，这一天也跟之前的那些日子一样。他会在公园里疯够了闹累了，然后窝在Miranda的怀里，求她抱着自己回到车里。然而，就在Miranda转身买咖啡的时间，他就不见了。照片通过蓝牙同步到我电脑前的那一刻，我第一次这么憎恨自己的懦弱，憎恨自己的无能。虽然我参与不了Flynn的成长...因为我觉得自己不堪，觉得自己早就失去了那个资格。在那天之前，我从来都没有后悔过这个决定。然而，那一刻，我多么希望我能够出现在他的面前，拦下那个抱走Flynn的人。”Orlando的声音越来越激动，就连他本人也都忍不住的全身颤抖了起来。他的声音带着完全的绝望，带着对自己的失望，责备和厌恶，每一个字都让Lee觉得心疼不已。管不得Orlando的顾忌，Lee紧紧的搂住了男人颤抖的肩头。出乎他意料的，Orlando没有推开他。

“Orlando...他...有个儿子。”Lily的声音萦绕在客舱中，所有坐着的，窝着的探员们突然都挺直了身子，聚精会神的盯着屏幕。  
“他叫什么？”Liv打破了客舱中的沉静，问道。不知怎么的，她觉得，自己好像就要接近Orlando的犯罪动机了。  
“Flynn，Flynn Bloom。”Lily毫无犹豫的回答道，“在Flynn的出生证明上，其实是没有父亲名字的。然而，我是在孤儿院的DNA数据库里找到的。”  
“DNA数据库？”McKellen好奇的问道。  
“是的，Sir。每一个入院的孩子的健康状况都会被详细的记录下来。血型，DNA，身体发育状况，等等。”  
“他们是为了记录每一个孩子的器官健康状况...”一直安静的坐在沙发上的Aidan低声的说到。  
“这么看来，他们并不是一个正常接收孤儿的组织。而是...”Luke的话，并没有说完，但是在座的，都能自己把剩下的半句话填完。  
而是一个长期拐卖小孩的组织。  
“是，没错，你们说的都对。”每深入调查一遍这个孤儿院，Lily都会觉得那些管理人员该死，那些所谓的领养人可恶，然而，这并不能成为当年Orlando现在的不明嫌疑人替天行道的理由。虽然，她完全同意他们的做法。“咳，但是，他们在接收Flynn之后，发现他是Orlando的孩子，才把他的名字改成了现在的Flynn Bloom。”

“大概，我还要感谢他们，我从来也不知道我会有亲眼看到Flynn的一天。”  
Olrando略沙哑的声音，响起在寂静的会客室里。  
“他们领着五岁大的Flynn，出现在我公寓门口的时候，我吓了一跳。”  
“我打开门，看到他穿着我无论如何都忘不了的那身制服。他圆圆大大的眼睛，带着好奇，带着不解，一语不说的看着我。”  
“他们只是对我说，他恢复了我的姓，从今往后，他就是孤儿院的一员了。”

“这就是动机。”

XIII  
是啊，这就是动机。一切开始的缘由。  
Orlando并没有在一开始离开孤儿院获得自由之后就开始复仇。那时候的他选择的是忘记。就像大部分被害者一样，他们不想承认那些发生在自己身上的恐怖过往，所以就选择忘记。他们试图忘记发生在自己身上的事情，他们也试图告诉自己那些事情并没有继续在发生在孤儿院的其他人身上。  
不是原谅，而是封存记忆。不碰就不会疼。  
但是，日常的小事总会时刻提醒着他们那刻入记忆深处的历史。  
对于Orlando来讲，他害怕跟人肢体上的接触，他不愿意到人群多的地方，他宁愿窝在一个小小的公寓的角落也不愿再次走在阳光下面。他对自己，是嫌弃的。但是，即使是这样，他并没有想要报复那些把这么多不堪加注在他身上的施暴人。只是这一切，当他看到自己的骨肉即将陷入他曾经逃离出来的火坑之后，尤其是在面对面的看到Flynn身穿着那身属于他的制服，上面还绣着依旧有些残破的姓氏的时候，变了。  
一切想要忘记的变得更加的清晰，一切想要逃避的变本加厉的迎面而来。  
潘多拉的盒子，就这样被打开了。

说完这些，Orlando便不自觉地把自己蜷缩在Lee的怀中，让他用温暖把自己沉浸。  
双手再次握住Orlando冰凉的十指，没有再多问什么，Lee抱着他，完全没有松开手的意思。  
很久，他们两人就保持着这样的姿势，空气中除了低沉的呼吸声，在没有其他什么。

Orlando自己也不知道他是怎么来到这个陌生的城市的。  
前一刻他还在外祖母家的牧场里打滚翻滚，后一刻他就被带到了这个城市，跟一个自称是他父亲的人生活在了一起。  
起初，他是欢欣雀跃的。  
一个孩子的成长，离不开父母双方的。  
尤其是一个男孩的童年，更向往的是那个无所不能的父亲。  
然而，Orlando确是那个不幸的小男孩。在小小年纪，就要接受残酷的现实。  
他的父亲并不是一个对小孩有耐心的人，把他接过来也只是因为家里的老人无数次的唠叨。现在的他，有个漂亮而年轻的妻子，早就忘了那个身在伦敦的糟糠前妻和他的骨肉。他在这个城市的一隅低收入区里买了个套房。以往都是出租给负的起房租的形形色色的房客，后来，他把其中的一间给了七岁大的Orlando。  
那个所谓的父亲还是会定时的给他生活费，路过时顺便看他一眼，但是也就仅限于此。  
就这样，Orlando开始了他一个半大小孩在陌生城市的生活。

不知道怎么的，Orlando突然想起了这些往事。  
他早就不记得他来到孤儿院之前的事了，他以为他早就不记得了。  
但是，记忆又一次的欺骗了他。  
大概是因为，Lee的怀抱，太温暖了。  
他在坠入睡梦前，如此想到。

XIV  
走出监狱的时候，天已经黑的不成样子。  
冬天嘛，总是这样。  
Lee坐进车里，并没有马上打着车。而是摇下了驾驶位的窗户，摸了摸放在副驾驶位子上的香烟，点了一支，夹在手里。  
墨黑的夜色中，烟草点燃后闪着的时亮时暗的猩红色，很好的掩盖了他的表情。  
他，大概应该是愤怒的，震惊的。  
是的，孤儿院里的那些人渣，以及进进出出孤儿院里的那些金主们确实应该被处理掉。早在拿到资料的时候，对于一直都在黑白两界边缘的他，这么做是毫无异议的。但是，现在出在他面前的是一个完完全全的新人，做出了这么多常年在黑道混的人都难以完成的任务，让他吃惊于人的潜力，以及，父爱的伟大。而他这样的无私，为了让儿子和更多的孩子们不受到更多的摧残，Orlando，他牺牲了自己。而，他，心疼了。  
燃到尽头的香草灼伤了他的指尖，原来，他还是会疼的。  
想起Orlando毫无排斥的依偎在自己怀里，想起Orlando毫无防备的睡在自己的怀里，他，大抵是高兴的，虽然场景有些不合时宜。  
关上了窗户，驾车，离开了这里。

虽然明白了动机，但是他们依旧对Orlando是怎么找到这些人的感到一筹莫展。  
翻开当时法院庭审卷宗的Luke看着泛黄的打印纸上的一行字，突然说道，“或许，我们应该跟Orlando的辩护律师谈谈。”  
听到手下探员的建议，Mortensen停下手头翻看的资料，抬头，不意外的看到了McKellen扫过来的目光。  
其实，打从这个案子的一开始，他们两个就有意无意的避开了这个最应该询问的人。  
在他们的内心深处，都隐隐觉得他跟这个案子有着千丝万缕的关系。

这一日出门前，酒店房间的电话响了，前台告诉他，有访客。  
Lee撸了把头发，看着镜子中并没有刮胡子，却也没有打理得体的衬衫，带着一些颓废，一些过度劳累，走出了房间，带上了门。  
酒店大厅，穿戴整齐并且整洁的，是他熟悉的人。  
“Hugo？”  
一般情况下，Lee接的案子，Hugo都不会过问，尤其还是这种他主动介绍给自己的案子。  
“哦，Lee，你好啊，过的怎么样？”  
“我不觉得我会说，见到你真好，这种话。”浓眉微挑，脸上的笑容，痞痞的，不像是一个律师，更像是个没毕业的大学生。  
耸了耸肩，Hugo大概认命地觉得他从来都不会从Lee的嘴里听到一句礼貌的问候。  
“有时间么？一杯咖啡？”  
嗯，左边的眉毛略挑了挑，一杯咖啡啊，事情大概有些不妙。  
“爱尔兰咖啡。”  
“好。”

XV  
纽约曼哈顿东区，其貌不扬的公寓楼里，长长的走廊，简单的壁灯，与之相称的是和楼道同色系的浅铜色地毯。这里很安静，午后的阳光洒进来，一半阴暗一半光明。  
看着面前紧闭的房门，站在门口的两个风格各异的男人对视了一下，唇边都露出相似的苦笑。如果可以，他们都不想来的。就像是，如果可能，他们并不期待着抓捕这个犯罪嫌疑人。  
沉默了良久，相对年轻的一位忍不住，举起了手。  
“当当...当当...”

“先生们，请问，需要点儿什么？”  
走在咖啡店的一个角落，刚坐下没多久，殷勤地服务生就跟了上来，视而不见两人风格迥异的穿着方式。  
“爱尔兰咖啡。”  
“一样。”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
然后，就是漫长的沉静。  
他们并没有走远，五星级酒店配备的咖啡店档次也相当喜人。不论是精致的水晶吊灯，还是优雅的伴奏音乐，就连坐着的靠椅都是质地讲究手感舒适。  
打断他们，还是同一位服务生。  
“请慢用。”  
不约而同的冲着服务生温柔的道谢，在他离开之后，却又恢复了之前的寂静。

“Mr. Pace?”男人的脸，坐在他对面，身着凉快的演出服的女人并不陌生。九年前的案子，她依稀有些印象，大概也是因为被告席上站着的是她曾经一夜情过的对象，而已。  
忽明忽暗的灯光下，女人一脸妖娆，浓妆之下看不到她的真实五官。  
“请问，您是如何找到我的？”  
找到她，并不是什么难事。  
喝了一口这家廉价酒吧里的掺水的威士忌，一条浅浅的弧度牵起唇角，并没有打算回答这个问题。  
“Miranda，快到你了。”隐隐的，有人喊她上台。  
高跟鞋的声音混杂在酒吧疯狂男女们摇摆跳动的节奏中渐渐远去，Lee最后瞥了一眼那个不再年轻的身体，忍不住感叹。  
要不是你已经如此不幸，或许，早就去见上帝了。

就在两位资深探员就要放弃了的时候，眼前的门，被缓缓地打开。  
只见来人接近门框高度，头发并没有怎么搭理，乱糟糟的一团。穿着一件随性棉T恤，一条灰色的棉质睡裤，踩着棉拖鞋，睡眼惺忪的看着门外的客人。  
“Mr. Pace，好久不见。”

XVI  
“你，到底做了什么？”一杯爱尔兰咖啡见底，对面的人依旧没有想要开口的迹象，不得已，他还是主动的开口询问。  
已经将近七年了。  
抬眼，看着眼前越见成熟的男人，忍不住在心中感叹时间的飞逝，感叹时光对他的眷顾。  
“你是指什么？”  
是啊，已经七年了。  
他其实看懂了Hugo眼中的感慨。说实话，他真的是个糟糕的扑克牌玩家。什么表情都表示在脸上，对他而言，一览无余。  
“你知道我指的是什么。”没好气的瞥了他一眼。真是的，做这么危险的事情，居然事先不跟他商量一下。最差，也要带着他一起吧。不然...  
“放心，出不了事的。”  
语气笃定，而且信心满满。  
简短粗暴的结束了两人之间的见面，整了整皱皱的衬衫，放下了手中的咖啡杯，从精致修饰的沙发椅上站了起来，留给Hugo一个潇洒轻松的背影。  
看似轻松。  
试图潇洒。

“这...到底要怎么做到呢？”Aidan看着白板上写着的地址，陷入了沉思。  
午休之后，不想写结案报告的几个人扎堆到了会议室。反正今天没有老大坐镇，他们倒是想起了之前被放置的案件，依旧没有多少进展的孤儿院贵客被杀事件。  
“Aidan，怎么了？”看着Orlando略显凄惨的成长背景，Liv下意识的咬了咬唇，那是她对嫌疑人感到同情时下意识的举动，问着已经站在白板前将近半个小时自言自语的年轻博士。  
“这些地址...到底要怎么样到达呢？抛开他怎么知道这些人的，他要如何知道这些人的生活作息，家庭构造，还有，就是要怎么样到达这里...还有这里...”他指着白板上四散的地理位置，横跨美国东西不说，有的更是与世隔绝到了一定的程度。  
然而他的一连串问题并没有得到太多的共鸣，因为，没有人知道答案。  
良久。  
“为什么不问问看他？”又一次，Luke对于刻意忽略Orlando案子的辩护律师感到不解。就他看到的资料显示，这个辩护律师在了解案情的阶段可是屡次对Orlando的处境进行了多次的申请。从一开始收监时候的住宿条件，到案件询问的时候会议室，其中他更是超长时间待在Orlando的收押单人间里。  
这一切，都有些耐人寻味。  
摇了摇头，Liv也不明白为什么老大和Ian都不愿意告诉他们关于这个人的事情，不过，眼前倒是有个排除他嫌疑的最好办法。  
红唇轻启，问着坐在她旁边的技术分析员，说到，“Lily，能不能查一下这个Lee Pace在案发时间的前后有没有出行的计划？”  
Luke听到Liv的提问，眼前一亮，对啊！这是个极好的方法。懊恼自己为什么没有想到的同时，更是兴奋的看着双手飞快打着搜素条件的Lily，一双眼睛殷勤地看着她，希望这个案子的下一个突破口就这么轻而易举的掌握在手中。

XVII  
五天了。  
Orlando坐在硬板床上，数着他刚刚在墙壁上用铅笔划过的痕迹。  
直直的四条竖线，一条斜线划过。  
是的，真的只是五天。距离上一次他见到Lee，才过了五天，他却已经开始想念了，深深地想念了。  
未来那么久，他要如何度过没有他的日子。  
没有答案的题，他从来不知道如何解。  
他们只见了几面，然而却勾起了他心底最深的思绪，大概这就是缘分。一个人可以跟另外一个人肆意畅谈着那些跟他人难以启齿的话题，却不被那人所嫌弃，反而更加的包容，这一切，来的快得让人不可思议，也真实的让人望而感叹。  
自从上一次在那个让人沉醉的怀抱中唤起了他最初深埋的记忆之后，不知道为什么，他并不感到悲伤，反而是离开了那个温暖的怀抱让他更为感伤。大概，一些曾经灼热的伤口，最终会慢慢的愈合。无关原谅，只是时间久了，而已。  
他在那个人的怀里睡了过去，其实也是在那个怀里醒来的。  
在他离开之后，他默默的睁开了眼睛。  
理智上，他当然知道Lee不能一直的陪着他。但是，他就是舍不得。  
舍不得。

圣安东尼奥很少下雪，即使是隆冬腊月。  
冬日的暖阳在Lee的脖劲处留下淡淡的温热，靠着他肩膀的Orlando忍不住，深深的吸了吸鼻子，仿佛这样就能感知阳光的味道，像一个盲人。  
他没有说很多话，只是意外的却又有些意料之中的，牵起Lee的大手。  
纤细略凉的手指在温暖的大掌落下或连续或不连续的痕迹，很轻，似是不经意的。  
Lee闭上眼睛，任他在自己手上作画，却暗暗地把每一个图案记在了心里。  
一边记着，一时没忍住，唇瓣勾起了好看的弧度，惑人的让Orlando的指尖一顿。  
幸亏他是个过目不忘的天才。

即使作为辩护律师，能够见到自己的当事人也不是件容易的事儿。当然，对于Lee来讲，这并不是一件特别难的事情。他不愿意这么做，一是不想让自己和Orlando都过分高调，也是因为他不想每天都让Orlando沉浸在那些痛苦的回忆中。  
至于之前因为执意为Orlando调整到单人收监室而勉强算是动了些他暂时不想动到的人脉多少还是对他这个决定有一些影响。毕竟，当时即使他准备的理由再充足，法官也不会只是因为这样就那么快的下了调令。  
所以，他又回到了之前安排好的节奏，一周一次。  
每一次，都是从早上开始开放探望，一直到晚上，期间还能吃上两顿饭。  
这当然是不符合规定的。  
不过，他Lee Pace的面子，还是有一定用处的，尤其是在这里。  
这些州立收监所不比重刑监狱，能钻的空子，能够对公职人员做些恩威兼施的事情，以达到一些他想要的目的还算是手到擒来的。  
像是探视时间栏上，他总是11点到达，下午3点离开。  
像是他和Orlando共进午餐和晚餐这种让其他人匪夷所思的事情。  
像是会议期间不允许任何的监视器监控，只有狱警后背冲着他们直到结束探视。

XVIII  
“Viggo。”  
“Ian。”  
打开房门的时候，他有一种预感，老朋友要来了。看到眼前的两人，果然，他的预感是对的。脸上浮现比礼貌的微笑多了那么一分两分的真心，却没有让开身后的空间。  
“Lee，”挑眉看到他的动作，Viggo Mortensen皱了皱眉，“不请我们进去么？”  
仿佛是听到什么好笑的事情，唇边勾起了明显的弧度。慵懒的摇了摇头，“抱歉。”  
除非，你们有搜查令。这样的话，他只是藏在心中，并没有言明。  
每个人的屋子都是一个藏满隐私的地方，而当警方一脸正直的要求进屋谈论的时候，就给予了他们权利来探寻这些隐私。因为，那是被主人邀请的。尤其是在面对两个擅长从细节中了解一个人的顶级FBI的探员，他要格外的小心，毕竟是敌是友，前景未明，不是么。当然，他这样异于他人的选择，也侧面的展露出来他对两人的不信任，和他的房间中大概有些什么他不愿意让让人看到的地方，不过，对此，Lee并没有特别的在乎。秘密嘛，什么人没有一个两个的。  
一瞬，门里门外的尴尬感直线飙升。

“怎么样？！怎么样？！”  
看着电脑上蹦出来的一条条讯息，Luke略显着急的看着纹风不动稳稳坐在椅子上的女王样的Lily。然而，就算是他再如何的催促，对方并没有把他的着急看在眼里。他真的很焦急，这是他唯一想到的可能可以把两代案子联系在一起的纽带。而，他无比希望这次搜索能够弄到找到些有价值有指出型的线索。  
换言之，他希望找到什么可以直指Lee Pace就是在这些事件之后的黑手。  
“Sorry，”看着弹出来的资料，Lily一副爱莫能助的摇了摇头，“目前看起来并没有什么可疑的事情啊。”  
“啊？！什么？！”Luke非常不可思议的看着Lily，“怎么可能呢啊！！！”  
看到特别失望的Luke，看着电脑上查到的，Lily默默翻了个白眼，“还是死心吧。Mr. Pace在之前芝加哥的案件发生的前后五天都是在纽约的办公室接洽案子，期间他还出庭了两次，到访纽约市警察局若干次呢。”  
“那...”不死心的Luke翻了翻卷宗，说到，“纽约跟芝加哥的距离并没有远到不可思议，他完全可以在周末开个来回，毕竟被害人的遇害时间是在周六晚上凌晨一点到两点。”好像，找到点儿什么细微的希望。  
“他开的什么车？”一直在一旁疯狂研究地理位置和到达方式的Aidan突然问了一句。

第五件案子发生的时候，BAU多少有些习惯了。  
阿拉莫，临近美国和墨西哥的边境。  
一个默默无名的中年妇女，镇上初中和高中唯二的英语老师。当然，当探员们后来在她的家里找到一个电话号码的时候，这个看似无辜的妇女变得不那么的可怜。  
然而，让BAU探员们吃惊的并不是这个第五个案子，而是，这个犯罪嫌疑人并没有所谓的冷静期。第一个到第五个被害人之间的间隔时间，或长或短。这说明，他把这些人当作一个任务，无关快感。而更是因为如此，他们认为，只有一种可能会抓到他。  
当他的感情覆盖了他的理性，当他手下的那个受害人跟他有着千丝万缕更为密切的关系的时候，也是当他会下意识犯错误的时候。  
回到这些案件之间的间隔时间，更像是被他能否到达这些地方所限制。从加利福尼亚州开始，内华达州，犹他州，爱德华州，再到最新的这个地点，新墨西哥州。西部的每个州都间隔很远，经常是大段大段空旷的高速路和那些凄凉荒芜的村间小道。他们分析过，Orlando的名下并没有任何车辆，所以他大概只能搭车或者租车。

XIX  
“那，我们去拐角的咖啡厅等你好了。”  
相持了略久的尴尬终于被更为绅士的资深探员打断，友好的建议道。  
满意的点了点头，Lee在他们俩个的注视下，轻轻的关上了门。  
十分钟之后，米白色的衬衫，休闲西裤，干净的皮鞋，穿戴整齐的辩护律师推开了街拐角的那家温馨文艺的咖啡店。  
坐在靠窗角落的两人看着他定着咖啡店里柔和的吊灯光线，慢慢的走了过来。  
随性，帅气，吸引着每一个在喝下午茶的异性。  
点好了他一贯的黑咖啡，看着面前的两人，一脸放松完全没有面对两个高级FBI探员的紧张。或者说，说不定，对面的两人中还有比他更紧张的。  
Ian看了眼旁边的那个挂名他Boss却薄唇紧紧抿着一副不打算开口的模样，心底叹了一口气，不紧不慢的开口说道，“最近的新闻，知道了？”  
“您说的是哪个？”痞痞的笑容挂在唇边，最近新闻可是很多，世道很是不消停。  
一双饱经风霜的睿智的双眸好笑的看着面前这个揣着明白装糊涂的比自己年轻气盛的多的青年，“一周前，芝加哥远郊，一个在老人院做义工的67岁老人在自己家里被两枪毙命。”  
点了点头，他当然知道，Lee默默在心里吐槽道，“您，找到我，又是为了什么？”  
当然是怀疑你啦！  
Viggo真的很想把这句话冲着他的脸吼出来。然而，他一点儿证据都没有，只能默默的把这句话吞了回去。  
“关于Orlando Bloom的那些案子，有些细节，我们想问问你。”

“我八岁的时候，有一天，跟我一同住在那个屋子里的女人，把我交给了一个陌生的人。她跟我说，我那个父亲把我交给了他。那个人，一双精明的眼睛上上下下的打量着我，就像是鉴定一个有价值的商品似的。”  
就像之前的那几次似的，Orlando已经习惯上依偎在Lee的怀里，靠着他的前胸，感受着他让人安心的气味，慢慢的讲着他的那些不堪回首的经历。  
他略一停顿，却让敏锐的他感受到了搂在他腰间的双手，紧了紧。很快，又似是怕伤着他似的，赶紧松了开。  
心中一暖，有人关心的感觉，真好。  
轻轻的蹭了蹭Lee宽厚的胸膛，伸手拽了拽他的右臂，对上他询问的灰绿眸子，静静的笑了。  
有那么一刻，他觉得。其实，他做了这些事情，除了是为了Flynn，大概也是老天爷为了让他遇见眼前的这个人吧。  
搂住Orlando的Lee，眼底有着三分惊艳，七分心酸。  
是的，心酸。  
明明是这么好的人，却要经历这么多坎坷，如今，只是没有什么实质用的安慰都能让他满足，让他感恩。  
想到此，Lee忍不住就紧紧的搂住了Orlando纤细的腰，把头放在他的肩窝，给他无声的支持。

XX  
“Aidan，你什么意思？”Luke有点儿跟不上博士生的思路，其实很多时候，他都跟不上的。  
“现在的汽车厂商会在他们制造的每一辆车上配备车载GPS的。在消费者签单买下车的同时，也同意了汽车商对于他们买下的车的形迹追踪。”  
“我们可以申请到搜查令么？”就像是听到福音，Luke迫切的看着这个屋子里权职最高的探员，Liv。  
摇了摇头，Liv深知即使Aidan说的都是真的，但是却不能给他们足够的证据来说服这些汽车制造商们。  
看着Luke黯淡下来的眸子，Liv的心底略有些不忍，她也知道，不管行不行，都是要试上一试的。  
离开会议室的时候，她说到，“我去打几个电话。”  
而当Liv再次回到会议室的时候，得到的，是商业大亨们心不甘情不愿的授权。  
毫无疑问的，Lily又再一次投入到了新资料的搜索中。  
这一次，他们觉得，胜利或许就在眼前。

沿中央公园而建的酒店，最高层，总统套饭。  
Lee整了整身上这套异常正式，选料考究，肩部，袖口的装饰复杂绣工精致细腻的三件套燕尾服，看着着衣镜中挺拔自信的自己，略微在心底暗叹了一句，虚伪。  
虽然他并没有那么热衷于此类不带着面具的假面社交，但是情况所迫，为了活命和更好的生活，还是要勉为其难的掺和掺和。当然，一小部分的他还是很享受的，很享受这种围观他人的演出。  
地点是纽约大都会艺术博物馆。  
是的，有些人就是不知道什么是低调。  
租下大都会艺术博物馆的是美东地区让人闻风丧胆，也是纽约本地土生土长的黑道老大。正好赶上内部大换血，新坐上板凳的大哥总要意思意思的宴请这些多年来对他们互惠互利的朋友们，当然，也带了点炫耀的意思。  
随手拿起一杯陈年威士忌，Lee斜靠着窗户，看着形形色色的人们。  
全场人不算众多，只是像他这样游刃有余的游走在黑白两道，又或者说，连几大黑道家族都对他礼遇有加的，真的算的上是凤毛菱角了。  
对此，他一点儿都不陌生，也是一贯荣辱不惊。  
毕竟他的身份摆在那里，有点眼力的，都不会糊里糊涂的撞上来。

或有诚意或没有诚意的推杯换盏间，Lee看到了一个熟人。那人的五官他不太记得，但是脸的长度，让人难以忘记。  
唇角勾起了一个大概算是有些真诚的笑意，慢慢的走向来人的方向。但是他没有直接上前，而是找到了一个对方能够看到他的角度，示意他在方便的时候，可以到后门来找他。  
本来是不想来的，但是没办法，有任务在身。  
看到对方明白了自己的意思，便转身，放下了根本没有喝两口的威士忌杯，毫无痕迹的摸掉了唇印和指纹。  
看着Lee消失在在11点钟的方向，那人终于摆脱了缠绕在他前后想要来献殷勤的呱噪的跟班们，也大步流星地向着同一个方向走去。

一扇门，隔开了里面嘈杂浮夸的假象和外面略冷的现实。  
修长的五指推开门，看到的，是深夜霓虹灯下微微燃起的火花。  
熟练地从裤兜里掏出香烟，接了个火，直到口腔中都是熟悉的烟草味，这才开口，“我以为，你不抽烟的。”来人略带调侃意味的说道。这个圈子的人都知道，他Lee Pace不沾烟不喝啤酒不碰女人。想要在酒水上讨好他，只能是威士忌。  
并没有抽，只是点燃它，看它燃尽。  
“最近，MI6很是安静。”Lee没有把他调侃的话放在心上，也没有想要解释的意思。  
点了点头，“是有点儿...安静的过分。”又吸了一口，继续说道，“到是你，BAU不是那么容易放弃的。”  
唇角动了动，“消息到灵通。  
“那必须的。”  
做这一行的，消息，就是命。  
良久，两人都没有再说什么。但是，事实上，他们对彼此都干了什么不说一清二楚，多少心里都有些底。可以说，在这个缺乏信任的社会中，他们两个是为数不多的可以把自己的后背交给对方的人。  
一根烟尽。  
“有需要帮忙的，直接说。”  
“好。我不会客气的。”

XXI  
刚到孤儿院的时候，有那么一刻，Orlando也被熙熙攘攘的同龄人的嘈杂声所感染，他看得到的同龄人稚嫩的笑容所治愈，好像，确实没有那么糟糕。  
淡绿的墙壁，偶尔还有些小儿涂鸦的痕迹。楼道里总是会传来哭声闹声，但是更多的是让人心头一暖的笑声。领着他一路走来的穿着白色护士服的姐姐看着他唇边默默勾起的弧度，心头的担忧总算是卸了下来。  
这种招数，真的是百试不腻。  
推开门，三双漂亮而又纯洁的带着探知欲大眼睛一眨不眨的好奇的看着跟他们差不多大的这个陌生的男孩。  
“嗷~亲爱的孩子们，这是你们小伙伴！”穿着护士服的女人一开口，就是夸张的学院派的演绎，“他叫Orlando，今年八岁。来，”她挥了挥手，看着一副好奇宝宝的梳着辫子的小女生，“Miranda，过来...过来认识下小哥哥...”  
Orlando看着离他越来越近的如洋娃娃般的小女孩，离他三步之遥的地方，一双海蓝色的眸子仔细的端详着跟她几乎同岁的男孩。Orlando眯着琥珀色的眼眸，有礼貌地说道，“你好，我叫Orlando，你呢？”  
虽然对于小屋子里又多了一个男生，但是，这样她就还是这里的小公主。  
“我叫Miranda，”女孩子的声音带着天生的甜蜜，融腻着Orlando的心。

“怎么样？”Luke看着一旁忙碌的Lily。贴心的在她伸手可以触到的地方放上一杯刚刚泡好的咖啡，女人光洁白净的额头慢慢的浮上些许细细的汗珠。  
“嗯...”Lily看着屏幕上被重新建立起来的一条条形式记录。偏头，示意Luke自己看。  
如她所料，Luke看完每一条红色的路线，眼中本来的希望渐渐的消失殆尽。  
没错，芝加哥案子的之前和之后一个月时间内，他都没有踏入过芝加哥，更妄论行凶。  
他们的案子，一点儿进展都没有。  
敲了敲会议室的圆桌，Liv示意依旧留在这里的三个人。“回家！”  
Luke，Lily还有Aidan，听到她的声音一愣，这才反应过来，此时早就过了正常下班时间。  
“Liv，”Luke叫住转身正要走到下楼去自己办公区收拾东西的女人，感叹道，“这个犯罪嫌疑人真的有这么聪明么？”  
耸了耸肩，Liv没有回答，只是留给他一个背景。  
其实，无关嫌疑人聪明与否，她也不是很想抓住这个人，说实话。

Ian看着眼前的男人。  
跟之前十年前的匆匆一面相比，眼前的男人更为内敛，更为成熟，浑身散发的是低调的自信。  
冰雪湛蓝的眸子中包含着的除了对真相的渴求之外，更多的是说不尽的悲伤和同情。  
是的，对于Orlando经历过一切的心疼，对于这个新犯罪嫌疑人或类似或相近的经历的心疼。  
新冒出来的犯罪嫌疑人肯定是从至少一个方面来讲是可以对于Orlando的经历感同身受的同时，继承他未完成的意志。  
Lee看着眼前的男人。  
银发被梳理的整齐，脸上柔和的纹路显示的更多的是生活的阅历。价格不菲的手工西装，细致整洁，就连皮鞋都是意大利有名的私人定制。  
他是他佩服的FBI探员，从很久之前。Ian的探案著作也被他一一拜读，按照出版日期，摆放在他的书柜中。虽然说，对于他感兴趣的案件他也会翻阅下出庭的文案。不过，角度不一样，能学到的东西总是有的。  
像是，如何尽善尽美的完成一个又一个看似不可能的案件。  
灰绿色的眸子迎上那双充满了睿智的双眸，他勾起了笑容。

XXII  
“Lee，告诉我，Orlando的墓碑在哪里。”  
Ian的问题，明显让他身旁的Viggo有些措手不及。  
“在执行死刑之前，作为他的辩护律师，相信当局曾经询问过他的意愿，关于他的遗体要如何处理。”  
是的，法律规定，死刑犯会在刑期定下来的15到30天内，处理好这些身后事。而，不需要翻阅任何的文件，他都知道，这个世界上唯一知道Orlando遗体所在地的，只有眼前的男人。  
他不是一定要看到Orlando的墓碑，不是一定要把遗体从深埋地下的棺材中再次请出来，只是，他想确定这并不是Orlando“诈尸还魂”。  
他原本没有想到这个可能性，只是好奇到底他们俩的关系到底好到哪种程度。  
Lee挑眉，好问题，他心想。  
“对不起，无可奉告。”  
“你...”一向喜怒不形于色的Viggo此时也有些火气大冒。  
“那到法院的搜查令的时候，再来问我地址。”  
说罢，碰都没有喷过眼前的那杯咖啡，就离开了。

离开那家咖啡店，Lee并没有马上回家。  
他东拐西拐的，看似漫无目的的逛着纽约的东区。一边享受着下午不是很晒的阳光，一边想着突然敲上门来的BAU探员们。他以为，他们会更早一点儿就敲上门来的。尤其，他以为会是毛躁小子Luke来呢。没想到。  
唇边勾着小到几乎看不到的弧线，想起刚才Viggo憋屈的样子，真的很好笑。  
步伐慢了下来，不知不觉的，他走了挺远的，居然走到了有名的Chelsea区。  
拉开面前的小铁门，熟门熟路的走到几个台阶下的门前，输入了密码。

迎接他的是浓郁的伯爵茶的香味和充斥英伦音乐，嗯，勉强能听。  
“哦~老朋友！好久不见。”  
是的，很久不见了。  
“哟~~~~~看得出来，你的婚后生活过的还是有滋有味的么...”看到出来迎接他的那人，Lee的调侃道。  
原本就圆圆的眼睛又睁大了一圈，明明Lee以为那已经是极限了，“你...你怎么...你是怎么知道么？！”这已经不是惊悚可以形容的了。明明，他们才登的记。不对，更惊悚的难道不是检察官和黑道头目的结合么？  
他听某人嚷嚷着要结婚也有段日子了，“英国不是早就合法了么。”笑着回复他的诧异，你们领证也只是早晚而已。  
“美国不是也快了么？”从客厅拐角的地方走出来另外一个人身影。  
“哟，被爱情滋润的人，就是不一样啊。”想着远在夏威夷的人，默默地看着眼前这两个低调晒恩爱的人腹诽道。  
“快了。”穿着条纹睡衣，盯着一头卷毛，脸长惊人的男人，不带情感的回复道。一边看着Lee，一边揉着自己新出炉的老公的软而塌的短毛，“Martin，给我们的客人重新冲杯咖啡吧。”  
“好的。Benedict。”

XXIII  
看着昏睡在他怀里的男人脸上依旧带着的泪痕，Lee轻叹了一口气。  
修长的手指轻轻的抚摸着他的后颈，感叹于他皮肤的顺滑的同时，更为他刚刚听到的故事而愤怒和酸涩。  
本来，他不想让他再回忆一次的。也不知道是什么的，他不经意的，提起的。  
故事的主角其实不是他。  
那间他以为是天堂的孤儿院房间，事实上，是他接触地狱的入口。  
跟着他和Miranda一起的，是两个胖嘟嘟的男孩。其中一个，叫做John， John Rhys-Davies。一边舔着手里的棒棒糖，一边如此自我介绍的。  
Orlando说，那是一个冬季的下午，他本来睡得好好的下午觉，被连连不断的尖叫和哀求声音还有女孩推搡自己的动作所吵醒。睡眼朦胧的男孩，看着那个跟他半个房间之隔的地方。

午后艳阳透过窗帘撒入房间，阴暗了Orlando睡着的床，却照亮着John的。  
一个看不清五官的男人，几乎跟他父亲差不多岁数的男人，骑在John的身上。他并不知道，到底发生了什么，可是，他看到Miranda害怕的神情，看到了她拽住他的衣角，让他动弹不得。  
其实，让他蜷在一角不动的，并不是因为Miranda拉得住他，也不是因为Miranda的那张惹人怜惜的梨花带雨小模样，更不是John在哭求中更是请求他不要冲动，而是作为早熟的男孩大抵是想到了什么太过残忍的成年人喜欢的游戏，是他突然想到的那可能会有的后果。  
他想冲过去的，即使后果不堪设想，但是他还是想冲过去的。  
就像能够是感受到了房间这一角的情感浮动，那附在John身上的男人狠狠的朝着Orlando的方向瞪了一眼。

他应该去制止的，但是，他不能去制止。因为，这并不是第一次了。  
他还记得，那一次，他冲了过去。  
结果，不光没有让John的痛苦减轻，反而害的John被带到了一间单人房间，直到晚饭过后才被抬了回来。是的，他记得，John连一步路都走不了。事后，当John终于恢复了行走和说话的能力和心情的时候，他看着一脸愤愤不平，之前被男人踢到的伤口还没有全好的Orlando，平静说道，“不要再帮我了，你帮不到我的。”  
Orlando看到他如死水的眸子，第一次，他害怕，而后也学乖了。  
他知道，出去阻止，于他自己是一种见义有为的壮举。但是，这么做，不光帮不到John，或许，不，不是或许而是板上钉钉的，会让他受罪的时间延长。于是，他学乖了，学会了默默的拽好Miranda，安静的当个称职的背景。然而，John的哭救声四散在这不大的空间中，揪心的要命。  
这样的情感纠结，周而复始，不知道过了多久。  
直到，那男人似是满足了，整理着衣服，离开了。

这样事情，每一天，发生在那个孤儿院的某一个房间中。  
这些是听得到的故事。  
那个孤儿院里，还有一部分的故事，是没有人能够替他们讲述的。  
Lee看着那些当初发现这个孤儿院的时候留下的照片，心底一片唏嘘。他不是一个不知道世界黑暗的人，他见识过在黑市上交易过的人体器官，他见识过过早就被迫走上街头揽客求生的少女们，还有更多。但是，这个孤儿院所作所为，让人再次怀疑人类到底可以对自己同族们有多么的残忍恶劣。

XXIV  
Orlando的墓碑，确实是有的。  
不管是从谁的角度来看，毕竟，做戏总要做完整啊。  
其实并不需要Lee特别的告诉Ian，身为BAU的技术分析专家的Evangeline也能查出来。  
地点倒是有些出乎意料。  
纽约，绿荫公墓。  
站在墓碑前，BAU的探员们，看着被雨水打湿的花岗岩上。  
愿这个误入地狱的天使得以回家。  
想到Orlando在离开孤儿院的时候付出的代价，每一个探员都不禁低头默哀了几秒，以示尊重。

夏威夷，檀香山。  
站在私人机场，刚满二十岁的青年看着从飞机上走下来，一路走到他眼前的男人，一双蜜蜡色的眸子慢慢的涌满了笑容。  
“Uncle Lee！”  
他的声音清脆好听带着初出茅庐的自信，“Uncle Lee！”似乎怕他没有听到自己的声音，连忙挥了挥手，刷下存在感。  
Lee当然没有错过他。  
夏日炽热的阳光下，青年短发飞扬在风中，眼睛眯成一条弯弯的弧线和唇边翘起的弧度，照相呼应。简单却青春洋溢的米白色T恤，领口挂着当季流行的墨镜款式，版型随意的七分水洗牛仔裤，颈间带着一条从小跟他到大的项链，挂饰上的银饰随着他的摆动幅度，肆无忌惮的折射着夏威夷阳光。  
笑话，怎么可能错过这么帅的少年。  
已经好多年了，自从他知道少年的存在那一刻起，他就一直在期待着他能够安全的长大。  
越走越近，看着越来越像他父亲的五官，默默地笑了。  
真好。  
真好，他可以活的这么的无忧无虑，这么的肆意潇洒。  
他一路走着，一路听着少年在耳边叽叽喳喳的讲述着发生在他身上的大事小事。笑着，只是有一搭没一搭的顺着他的话头。侧头，看着少年被海风吹得乱七八糟的褐金色的短发，随手揉了揉。  
嗯。手感不错。

Orlando喜欢画画，很喜欢。  
在伦敦的时候，他就喜欢摆弄母亲的那些画具，大概有些艺术细胞是有可能遗传的吧。  
然而，孤儿院没有那么多好的画具，能匀给他的也就是一些铅笔和笔记本。就算是这些看起来不起眼的东西还都是孤儿院中一个混熟了护士姐姐透着藏着给他弄来的。这，也是来到孤儿院好几年后的事情了。  
那些纸张中，除了日渐娴熟的素描手法以外，也让他有机会记录下每一个进出他们这个小小房间的大人们。走出这个囚困了他将近十年的地方。  
孤儿院中也有自己的教学系统，所以，他们也有跟外界一样的所谓的成绩。好多地方，除了学期成绩，并不是一定要强求那个大学入学考试成绩。只要申请文件写的情深意切让人泪眼摩挲的，再加上本来就是很跌宕起伏的年幼经历，总会有学校愿意免费收下这个飘扬过海却被亲爹卖到人贩子手里，然而却在艰难的日子中，越挫越勇，鼓起勇气投发入学申请。  
当然，这些故事，每年都能收到不少。真真假假之中，Orlando如愿收到了他的录取通知。

"那个，请问，您要找谁？"坐在律师事务所柜台前的小姐看着眼前这个妩媚的女人，好奇的问道。  
性感的红唇轻抿了抿，“嗯....Lee Pace律师。”

XXV  
一大早上班就有美女等在自己办公室门外，大概算是一件好事吧。  
Lee挑了挑眉，看着这个据前台小妹说从九点一开门就来的女士，说实话，他很面生。  
“你好。”  
站定在她的面前，看到她听到自己的声音猛地一仰头，那一双湛蓝的眸子，倒是让他想到了另外一个人。另外一个Miranda。  
“你好。”  
女人递上她保养的良好的右手，礼貌的握手，然后松开。  
打开自己办公室的门，示意女士先行，落座之后便没有再开口。  
“Miranda Otto。”她的声音带着一丝熟悉的口音，南方，不不不，应该是澳大利亚的口音。  
“Lee Pace。”他淡淡的开口，并没有多少感情。即使很清楚，都找上门来了，她自然是知道自己的。然而，她的名字，让他大概明白她今天走这一趟的理由。  
看着眼前的男人，Miranda不得不说，确实是一表人才。  
“我今天来，其实也没有什么重要的事情。只是...有些事情，原本已经放下了，没想到还是会想起来。”女人兀自叹了口气，略带询问的样子，“能抽烟么？”  
摇了摇头，大楼里外都是禁烟的。  
Lee大概知道她这一趟，说是来问事的，不如说是来倾诉的。毕竟，除了他，也没有多少人知道那么多的内幕。不过，“您是怎么样找到我的？”  
似是听到了好笑的事情，轻笑了一声，说到，“谁还不知道您是Orlando的辩护律师啊...然而，我没有想到他居然会这么做...”

Hugo看着电视上正在直播的新闻节目，又看了看无声出现在他家的男人，没有说话。男人身上的深色外衣上还有着清晰的水渍，只是，外面并没有在下雨。下意识的，Hugo瞥了下电视屏幕下方滚动的天气预报。  
男人的脸色不是很好，不，应该说是很不好。  
很久，没有看到这么不爽的Lee Pace了，心底有着淡淡的窃喜。  
自动自发的走到酒柜，打开一瓶保存的良好的威士忌，递到了男人的面前。  
接过玻璃杯，复杂的看了眼有些许幸灾乐祸的Hugo，慢慢的开口。  
“爱尔兰威士忌？”  
终于，男人说了进来之后的第一句话。  
Hugo点了点头，大概可以衡量出来事情到底有多糟糕。这种时候，他们大多都是用酒精来衡量的。  
“说吧，出什么事儿了？”  
其实并没有什么大事，只不过，Lee耸了耸肩，“我要辞职了。”  
Hugo愣了几秒，一副“你特么耍我玩儿呢”的表情倒是愉悦了Lee。  
“等等...发生了什么？到底发生了么？！”  
就像是一夕之间，他肩上扛着的很多包袱终于可以卸下来了，Lee一贯高冷的五官慢慢柔和了下来。  
良久，他终于想起来回复Hugo的问题。  
“结束了。”他淡淡的说道。一切终于画上了个句号，那些年，那多少次摩挲在自己掌上的画像，终于咽下了最后一口气。  
“什么结束了？”毫无头脑的看着一脸表情变得轻松的Lee。  
“所有的。”  
然后，Lee迈开长腿，心情愉悦的离开了Hugo的公寓，懒得管身后人各种抓狂的碎碎念。

XXVI  
窗外的雨还在下。  
Viggo看着几乎一片漆黑的窗外，很久都没有说话。  
办公区唯一剩下的探员放下手中的笔，不自觉的抬头，看向那扇高高关上的木门。他们都听到了最新的新闻，瓢泼大雨的背景音乐下，当地记者举着一把黄色的雨伞，神色慌张的播报着最新的进展。  
被飓风影响的新奥尔良市的前市长死在了自己的家中。  
虽然没有记者没有公布其他的细节，但是，他们都知道，那是同一个人。  
自然，在Eve的细致搜索之下，那些个被很多人掩埋的很好的丑闻也随着前市长的死讯一起浮出了水面。站在任何人的立场上，这样一个玩弄幼童做出让人不齿的伤天害理的事情却能够在这么多年都安然无恙的过着有滋有味的生活的人渣确实该死。可是，却没有人把他送上法庭，接受法律的判决。而是跟之前那些跟他一样的顾客们一样，永久的丧失了活下去的权利。  
Liv第十次咬着笔，踌躇的看着那扇门，刚要起身，突然看到门动了一下。  
来不及的收回的视线，对上那人充满血丝的眸子中的诧异，然后又是了然的一笑。  
“还没走？”Viggo的声音，哑哑的，满是疲惫。  
摇了摇头，红唇略开，却不知道要说什么。  
“一起？”  
“好。”

华盛顿的夏天，阳光总是充足的。明明昨天大片大片的美国本土都被阴云笼罩着，大雨下了整整一夜，此时除了沥青地面上的湿润早已不见了晚间那场突如其来的大雨的任何痕迹。  
起身，看着眼前两位来访者，Hugo感到不是一般的头疼。  
“先生们，早上好。”  
“Mr. Weaving，早安。”  
“请坐。”  
“我相信您知道我们今天为什么来？”Viggo开口，并没有太多睡眠的脸上呈着淡淡的疲倦。  
点头，却不打算回答。  
看到Hugo并不积极的肢体语言，Viggo继续说道，“十几年前的案子。”  
挑眉，“哪一个？要知道，对于一个律师来讲，每年都要接收很多案子的。”  
深吸了一口气，果然，律师们都是这么不痛快，Viggo揉了揉额头，叹道，“好吧，我就开门见山的说了吧。”  
“请...”脸上挂起了礼貌式的笑容，并没有什么感情，专业，疏离，但是很有礼貌的弧线。  
“十六年前的Orlando Bloom，孤儿院杀手案。我想向你了解下关于Orlando本人的一些事情。”  
“抱歉啊，Sir。”端起手边的咖啡杯，轻抿了一口，“这个案子并不是我经手的。”

故事，总是会有讲完的一天。  
讲完最后一个篇章，男人一直保持着同一个姿势。  
深埋在双膝间，头发柔软的耷拉着，裸露出来的脖颈更显脆弱。然而，就在Lee看不到的地方，那双蜜色的眸子紧紧的闭着，生怕泄漏一点点不一样的情愫。  
这，大概是最后一次这样跟他在一起了。  
Orlando这样想着。  
光是这么想着，鼻尖轻易的涌上了淡淡的酸意。  
他们都知道接下来等待他们的是什么。  
不光是对于接下来就要进入梳理案件，逐渐进入诉讼过程，继而就要淡下来与他的联系和见面的不舍，而是，他们彼此都知道，等待Orlando的判决书上会写什么。

会客室里依旧是那么的阴冷。  
只是，第一次见面时，最开始并排着坐的两人，早就不是最开始的那样。  
只是，每一次，Lee都会带着厚实的毯子，深蓝色那条盖在他的身下，浅色的一条盖在他的身上。  
只是，他冰冷的手被握在Lee的一双大手中，指尖的浅茧滑过他的，总让人忍不住有些颤栗。  
譬如，此时。

XXVII  
Lee修长的双腿刚刚好环住Orlando。  
充斥在鼻尖的是淡淡的海洋味道，忍不住，低着头的Orlando深深地吸了一口，这个男人的味道啊。  
就在他还在发呆的时候，腰间一暖。不知道在什么时候，Lee的双臂搂住了他。  
“Orli...”  
男人性感低沉的声音喃喃地萦绕在耳旁，酥酥的，麻麻的。被他环绕着的身子不受控制的轻轻的颤了颤，Orlando略显苍白的脸上，涌上些许的玫红。  
"嗯？"喉间不自觉的回应着，任由Lee玩弄着他的双手。  
两人的体温在慢慢的融合。  
其实，Lee并不知道此时的自己能给出怀里的人什么样的承诺。把头轻轻的放在他的肩膀上，明显的感觉到突然僵硬的后背，忍不住，低声地笑了出来。  
良久，当两人的呼吸趋于一致，他终于问出了心里的不确定。  
“Orli，现在的你，还想看夏威夷的海么？”

开庭的日子已经定了。  
Lee在来到会议室的时候就知道了。  
他走出Orlando的单人间的时候，低着头，右手五指紧绷，握成一个拳头，青筋若隐若现的。步伐沉稳，却也有些仓促，他心里想着什么没有人知道。他也不会让任何人知道。  
明明就离开庭的没有几周了，然而Lee居然选择离开圣安东尼奥一周。是的，就在媒体缓慢的开始关注这个案子，竞相猜测到底作为刑事案件青年辩护律师第一人的Lee Pace要如何庭辩的时候，Lee居然凭空消失在了媒体面前。也不能这么说，毕竟他也只是出现在每个记者和新闻台主持人的嘴里而已。事实是没有人知道他到底去了哪里，就连他的“上司”Hugo也不知道，虽然出入境的记录上写的是新西兰。  
Lee走下私人飞机的时候，迎接他的是很久不见的同行，或者说，下属。  
低调的黑色西装，左手提着一个标准黑道人士经常配备的银色手提箱，右手推了推纹丝不动地超大墨镜，嘴角抽了抽，对于眼前这个明显想不起来自己名字的他的老板有着一种无力感。  
眉头微皱，试图想要想起来对方的名字。  
“Craig Hall，”男人的声音清凉舒适，“哎，Boss，你又不记得我的名字了。”  
听到熟悉的抱怨，Lee的唇角终于勾起了弧线，被墨镜遮住的灰绿的眸子中透着淡淡的笑意。

"你好。"  
Viggo再一次走进这家律师事务所的时候，察觉到了有一些不一样。  
“哦，Mr. Mortensen，请问有什么需要的么？”前台的小姑娘可以清楚的叫出他的名字，虽然他只来过这里一次。  
“Mr. Pace，今天在么？”  
听到这个名字，小姑娘愣了一下，继而说道，“Mr. Pace，已经离职了。”  
怎么会？他喃喃的自问了一句，并没有想要寻求任何答案，“那，Mr. Weaving呢？”  
这个她知道。小姑娘扬起青春又礼貌的笑容，回答道，“老板在迈阿密度假呢，月底回来。”  
“月底...啊...”  
“您有什么需要留言的么？”小姑娘热情的问道，“我可以告诉老板您有过来找过他。”  
摇了摇头，已经晚了，“不用了。”  
说完，转身离开。

XXVIII  
直到开庭那一日，Orlando都没有再见过Lee，或者说，跟其他人一样，没有人知道他的这位名气不小的辩护律师到底跑到地球的哪个角落了。  
但是，开庭前一天，看守所的长官倒是亲自送了一套干净整洁的衣服给他。细棉的米白色衬衫，剪裁得体的西装裤，舒适的皮鞋，连同贴身T恤和内裤袜子都帮他准备到位。看到贴身衣物的时候，即使他知道此时他应该想的是关于明天的开庭，想的是自己最后的解决，但是在那一刻，感受到那个人细心的为自己准备的那份心意的时候，他能想到的，就只有那人温柔的抚摸，总是暖暖的手心，下巴落在肩头的时候紧紧相互磨蹭的滑润皮肤。  
脸红，不受控制。  
让他出乎意料的，那一晚上，他睡的很好。  
梦里有一个穿着修身意大利手工西装的男人，一脸温柔的看着他，守护着他。

在法庭上看到Orlando的时候，Lee已经连续五天只睡了不到二十个小时，还有很多都是在飞机上的。  
但是，他依旧西服革履，依旧讲究得体。  
略微出乎Orlando意料的，Lee并没有把目光多流连在他的身上，苍绿的眸子中透着明显的血丝，却带着他看不懂的犹豫。  
开庭前，他以为，这一切并算不上什么，撑死了就是一个形式而已。他觉得，这是一个早已经写好解决的故事。彼时，他并不害怕离开这个世界，也不会有人会因为他的离开而有任何的情绪波动。  
他以为。  
可是，现在…他看着站在他侧后方的西服革履的男人，他有点儿舍不得。

开庭前，在他极力的向法官陈述媒体直播会对他当事人的精神造成无可估量大的影响，尤其是在考虑到当事人的成长背景，以及他的认罪态度。  
是的，早在开庭前Lee就决定不做任何的无罪辩护，也不会拿所谓的精神评估来改变某些事实。但是，他不会放弃任何可以用这些良好举动来得到的一些“好处”。  
譬如，拒绝媒体直播庭审过程。

"被告辩护律师，对于检方列举的罪行，请问被告如何申辩。"  
“认罪。”  
简单的两个词，几乎炸翻了整个庭审现场。  
毫无疑问，今天之后，Lee Pace和Orlando Bloom的名字占据着全国各地媒体报纸的头版头条。但是，这并不是Lee的目的。  
Lee的表情如常，并没有看他身侧不远处当事人的神情，亦或者他突然有些僵直的上身。  
自然，这看似轻飘飘的两个词把检方呕心沥血建立起来的案子，虽然不是毁于一旦，但是也让人觉得白做了很多的无用功。检方律师看着根本不按常理出牌的辩方律师，感觉因为这个案子暴增的白头发好不值啊。  
在屡次试图恢复这之前肃静的法庭却无奈失败之后，法官只好宣布休庭半个小时。  
Lee终于把他视线投向坐在一旁一脸惨白的男人。  
即使在如此严肃的情况下，他还是忍不住感叹：那身修身又不夸张贴身的墨黑色的西装下，颈间，一颗纽扣泛着淡淡的珠光，却远比不上那裸露在外的修长脖颈。而此时，他的脸上，茫然，大概是最准确的描述。  
轻叹了一口气，他知道，他这是在冒险，是在赌博。但是，为了Orlando，好像这一切都是值得的。  
现在就要看他的意愿了。

Lee示意Orlando起身，跟着他的脚步，Orlando走进了法庭旁边的一个隐私度很高的会面室。  
跟在他的身后，Lee缓缓地把门关上，然后，锁门的声音变得异常的清晰。  
接下来，一切变得安静的要命。  
他的呼吸声，Lee的呼吸声。  
他的脚步声，Lee的脚步声。  
Orlando走到房间的一角，刚要回身，腰间又是一暖。  
Lee的声音响在耳旁。  
“告诉我......”

XXIX  
“Lee...Lee...”  
不知道要怎么回答他的问题，Orlando只能低着头，喃喃自语却又毫不自觉的，一遍又一遍的，念着他的名字。  
其实，他知道，Lee想要个答案，那天他离开的时候，他欠他的答案。  
但是，他怕。  
此时的他，对于他曾经做的事情，终于有了一些心惊，也有着不少的后悔。  
此刻的他，更想活着。  
比起被判死刑或者终身监禁，他想要活着，想要好好的自由的活着，想要...跟Lee一起。  
只有自己的生命交付在别人的手上的这一刻，他无比清晰自己想要的。原来，他不光想要Flynn，他更想要的是眼前的这个男人。在他过去的人生中，没有一刻像现在这样，让他无比清醒，也无比的不理智。  
因为他知道，这一切，实在是太异想天开了。  
那，还是不要让他知道的好。  
Orlando如此努力的给自己洗脑。

似是感受到手下的纤细的身子不易察觉的僵硬和突然变差的心情，蹙眉，Lee缓慢地却又不容对方拒绝的把怀里的人转了过来。  
左手温柔的抬起他的头，一双蜜色的眸子，顺着他敞开着西装外套下露出来的深色衬衫上的银黑色的纽扣。  
一颗，一颗。  
一颗，一颗。  
最终陷入了一片耐心等待着他的一汪翠绿。  
“告诉我...Orli，告诉我...你内心最真实的想法...”  
不知道是他的语气太过诚恳，还是那双眸子太过蛊惑，至少这一刻，他相信面前的男人，无所不能。  
“我...”  
仿佛要聚齐他全身所有的能量，终于，即使声音淡的下一秒就消失在两人之间的空气中，Lee还是听到了。  
一时间，Lee又是开心又是不安。  
虽然，他不知道自己能不能做到，但是，他愿意为了Orlando试一试。曾经他一度认为，他没有放弃自己的生命，已经是他能够得到的最好的答案了。  
然而，出乎他的意料，在这一天唯一一件不受他控制的事情上，Orlando给了他一个更有动力的理由。  
Lee略微的弯了下腰，迅速接近着两人的距离，鼻尖对着他的鼻尖。  
在这样一个密闭的空间中，他的鼻息和他的，肆无忌惮的纠缠在了一起。  
Orlando读出了他眼底不甚明显的戏谑。  
上一秒他还在诧异，下一秒，他的唇，很快覆上了Orlando的。  
薄唇被侵袭，呼吸被掠夺。  
这一刻，那些不确定，那些不好意思，那些罪恶感，全盘都被Lee收下。  
正是应了那句话：闭嘴，吻我。  
Lee Pace，一直都是个完美情人。

“我想...我想...跟你一起看海，夏威夷的海...”

他想不通，到底是为什么，Lee代表Orlando做出了认罪的决定。  
最后的判决是意料之中的死刑。  
作为放弃申诉，主动认罪和惨痛成长背景，Lee只是提出了在重刑监狱中享用独立间和一些日常的“特权”。像是不用去食堂拿饭，会有监狱长官送饭；像是不用去集体澡堂，而是可以用单人洗浴间...  
托着腮，看着手底下当时的庭审文件，Aidan表示不理解。  
最近一段时间陪着Aidan一起加班加点的Eve仔细的看着这一条条一件件的特殊待遇，表面上她并没有说什么，只是在内心吐槽了一句。  
“这年头，就连法院判决也能秀恩爱，晒后台。”

XXX  
从檀香山的港口出发，坐上私人游艇的时候，Flynn还是没有从刚刚听到的世纪惊闻中缓过劲来。  
“你...你要...？！”  
看着青年表情丰富的五官，想着那个总是一脸平淡风轻的男人，或许，他也会和Flynn一样的反应？想到这样的可能性，Lee忍不住的笑出了声。  
这实在是太值得期待了。  
点了点头，确认他刚才听到的都没有一丝一毫的偏差。  
“是的。”  
品了口手边的威士忌，帅气又熟练地掌着舵，顺便再次确认给他听。  
“那...这...这实在...哦不，这简直是太好啦！”  
青年已经陷入了绝对的语无伦次。

看着越来越近的海岛线，Lee的唇角又扬了起来。  
说来，这还是他近几年来第一次回到这里，虽然，他是这个岛的主人。  
最开始买下来的时候，是在他21岁的生日，作为他送给自己的生日礼物。那个时候就在黑道上混出不小名堂的她就已经知道，他总有退下来的一天。而，这里，作为他年少轻狂的秘密基地也好，作为他以后金盘洗手之后的休闲养身之地也好，总是不错的投资。只不过，当初，买下来的时候，他记得还是管某个人借了一笔钱的。  
好在，债早就还清了。  
这个离檀香上大概半天航程的小岛上，有着细腻的白沙，碧蓝的海岸线，还有很多他叫不出名的绿色植物。四散在沙滩附近的，有着各式各样的小型别墅，还有大小不一的私人船只。略抬头，岛中间略微隆起，不大不小的山上，坐落着一间算不得低调的别墅庭院。岛上的常住人口并不多，但是也有一部分最终因为各种原因留了下来。  
Lee还记得，当时他可是花了很多心思在这个岛上的。  
岛上定时有新鲜的蔬果送上岛，也在一些可以种植蔬果的地方尝试着，失败着，再尝试着，总有些人喜欢挑战，不是么。岛上能处理的生活垃圾都自行处理，那些处理不了的，则是会定时的运回檀香上。早在太阳能发电还在尝试期的时候，Lee就叫人来这里实验了一把，日常的用电倒是可以被满足。后来，太阳能储蓄电池的飞速发展，再加上他又“小小”尝试了一把地热发电和潮汐发电。总的来讲，这个小岛上的用电完全不成问题。再加上后来的海底电缆，上网也不再是个难题。  
不管怎么说，住在这个小岛上，完全不用担心和外界的绝对隔离。  
每次说起这个岛，外人都要吐槽他花的精力，时间和金钱。就像一个人买了房子就要设计，维修，保养一样，他不过要做的是一个岛的设计，维修，保养。  
私人游艇并没有停靠在那片让人着迷的沙滩边，反而是转了小岛的另一侧，一个专门为他准备的港口。  
踏上有些熟悉也有些陌生的土地的时候，兴奋和激动似乎涵盖了他所有的情绪。  
有些等待，终于要到了收获的时刻。

XXXI  
单身禁闭重刑监狱里的时间和监狱外面的时间的计算方法不太一样。  
不过至少，他能看到日出和日落，也可以享受独立的放风时间和地点，大概也算是特殊的吧。  
扯了扯嘴唇，嘴角有些酸涩，有些粗糙，也是，谁也不会没事儿往监狱送润唇膏吧，尤其是对一个在等待执死刑的犯人来讲。  
是的，死刑。  
当他再一次站在法庭上的时候，他大概猜到了结局是什么。  
他以为他不会后悔，因为那些人罪有应得。也确实，从这个角度来讲，他确实不后悔。  
然而，他还是后悔了。  
可是，耳后有个沉稳如钟，浑厚性感又让人毫无条件的选择相信的声音轻轻的响起。  
“等我。”

那个当年轰动一时的案子在第一次审判结果公布的时候，民众的关注度必然达到了高潮。然而，也就仅仅只是几天的关注而已。很快，就有其他爆炸性新闻替代了这个积极认罪，有着复杂可让人可怜的成长背景，为了自己的孩子不再沦为下一个自己，而不得不拿起他知道的仅有的方法来阻止这一切的案子。  
是的，这，就是民众所需要知道的，所谓“事实”。  
可想而知，舆论分歧可以说是达到了极致。  
赞成杀人偿命的当然不少，然而主流媒体却持着相反的意见。甚至也有很多人赞成Orlando的做法，毕竟那些人做出来的事情实在是让人发指。  
当然，能做到这一点的，除了Lee，Viggo觉得也没有其他人能够有能力做到这么完美的掌控媒体。  
这个人，天生就媒体宠儿。

一抹苦笑附上Viggo的疲惫的脸上。  
他已经盯着这些卷宗一整晚了。  
隐隐的，他觉得，他早就知道新的这些案子的凶手是谁。  
而且，他不止一次的觉得，那是凶手让他知道的。  
更何苦，如果没有凶手，死者曾经做过的那些让人难以启齿更让人觉得丧心病狂的事情是无论如何都不可能被公之于众的。但是，每一次，他们都只能在事发之后才能挖掘到死者生前的这些恶性，可是却在生前毫无痕迹所寻。  
毕竟，单单是进出圣安东尼奥的途径，有无数种。

还在FBI办公楼里加班加点地，不止Viggo一个。  
技术分析员办公室，一股浓郁的奶油香味顺着门缝慢慢的渗透着人越来越少的走道里。  
LIly抱着一盆刚刚从微波炉里热好的爆米花，看着坐在沙发里埋头查资料的的小天才Aidan，微微皱眉，略有心疼。  
已经连续两天了。  
困了就在沙发上睡，然后醒了再继续查资料。  
不得不说，这个新发生的案子真的很棘手。

那是发生在他们眼皮底下的华盛顿富人区的一场太过熟悉的谋杀案件。  
就连被害人，他们也不陌生。  
又或者，他们都觉得，这一天早晚都会来到。  
是啊，已经有了这么多的死者陪着，这个孤儿院的创始人应该不会寂寞的吧  
离开案发现场的时候，瓢泼的大雨完全没有停歇的架势。加速砸在探员身上的雨水并没有停止他们的脚步，他们也来不及感受这场秋雨带来的那股寒如骨髓的阴冷。  
因为他们知道。  
他很有可能是凶手最后的目标。  
而完成了这最后的目标，他们可能永远都抓不住他了。

XXXII  
总某种角度来说，他们是对的。  
Hugo摸了摸脑顶上貌似又少了些的头发，头疼的看着这个又来“拜访”的“热血”探员。  
“我说，Luke啊，哦，不，Sir. Evans，有什么可以帮你的么？”  
一直坐在他面前，低头在翻着他摆在办公桌上的一份卷宗的人，手指终于一顿，抬头，看着办公桌对面，据说刚刚休完假，一手端着一杯格雷伯爵茶，一手拿着小叉子在品尝着柠檬起司蛋糕的男人。说实话，他一点儿都不明白，这样的人，到底是怎么做成这么些案子的。  
当然，他说得不是Hugo。  
即使他现在雄鹰般的眼光坐在了Hugo的身上，不可否认，他只是透过Hugo，想到了那个已经让Lily完全找不到踪影的Lee Pace。  
是的，完全不见踪迹。  
他不敢想象一个人居然有能力脱离Lily的各种搜索技能。他一直以为，这样的人并不存在。  
“当然有。” Luke心不在焉的合上了卷宗，他不知道Hugo到底能告诉他多少，或者是任何消息。  
“请说。”  
绅士般的微笑，却一点儿都不走心。  
“请您告诉我，Lee Pace现在在哪里？”他问的缓慢而沉稳，而他的目光一刻也没有离开Hugo的五官。  
展眉，果然。Luke Evans实在是一位太好读的探员了。  
摇了摇头，Hugo确实不知道那个Lee Pace有死哪里去了，不过，大概位置他还是知道的。毕竟，当年，年少轻狂的Lee一掷千金的买下那个破岛也是挺有名的，不是么？然而，FBI的那个技术员居然没有查到？  
不，或者说...  
看着Luke一脸失望的离开的背景，Hugo突然脑子中冒出一个很可怕的想法。

诉讼，是一个漫长的过程。  
然而比起诉讼来讲，执行死刑的过程，更为漫长。  
这里说的执行死刑并不是真正行刑的过程，而是从判刑到行刑中间没有人知道会有多久的等待时间。  
长的多则三，四十年，短的也至少是八九年。  
走完整个立法系统需要这么长，这还是在层层法官都积极配合的情况下。  
虽然说德克萨斯州的死刑执行率是全国最高，也是全国最快的。但是，那依旧不能保证，没有法官和议员乐意掺乎一脚。毕竟收了人钱财，只是拖延时间已经是他们犯下的最轻的错误了。  
毕竟，在哪里，尤其是政治上，水至清则无鱼嘛。

“老板，去睡觉吧。”  
男人清凉的声音透过实验室的广播传到了室内穿着白袍的男人手一顿，又继续低头忙活了起来。  
实验室外的男人看着玻璃那一侧大理石桌面上摆放着的各色书籍，药品，还有那些价格不菲的仪器，不由得深深叹了一口气。这已经是不知道这半年来他第几次过来，看到老板如痴如醉的样子了。犹记得第一次顺路过来看看老板的情况的时候，被他突然胡子拉碴的样子吓了一跳。当然，最让他眼瞎的是，他堂堂大律师的老板竟然拿起了药理书。  
一时间，就连这个自诩最懂老板的下属，他也有点儿闹不清老板到底是犯了什么病。  
不过，很快，他就明白了。  
说真的，在Lee Pace手底下的人真的不能太笨。

坊间传言，Lee Pace受不了这次宣判的结果，选择短期消失在世人面前。  
然而，事实总是...让人捉摸不透。

仅仅是案子宣判之后的一个月，他的老板已经走火入魔的把这个原本是废旧工厂的地方成功改造成了国内说得上名号的药物试验室。  
Lee不差钱。  
他可以在短短的几周之内就弄到他所需要的任何仪器，药品，甚至是那些正在研究的药房和正在做临床试验的实验品。  
他甚至可以买到一些正道上，或者不在正道上的产品和技术，只要对方提供，他就敢砸钱。  
Lee需要时间。  
在宣判的时候他就预想到了这一天。  
如果...如果他能在Orlando行刑前研究出来一种可以短时间麻痹神经和呼吸，造成假死的液态药品的话，说不定...  
当然，这不一定是唯一的方法，他有想过好几种方案，像是劫狱，或者其他什么的。不过，最终他还是决定还是让Orlando在这个司法循环中画上一个句号，得到一张合法的死亡证明。

因为在法律上，死亡证明是最有效的身份证明。  
就算是一个人活生生的站在法官面前，只要他的名字在那张死亡证明书上，他对于这个法庭来讲，就是不存在的。

XXXIII  
半年了。  
已经整整半年了。  
他知道，他清楚地记得每一个看不到那个人的日夜。  
每一天，他都是在喃喃自语那个人的名字中坠入睡梦。  
“Mr. Bloom。”  
这样的称呼，从最开始让他慌神无措，到慢慢的习惯，并不需要多久。虽然在这些事情发生之前，他从来没有在监狱里待过，甚至是通过电视里了解，但是他知道，不应该是这样。在这样一个典型的不能再典型的强者为王的地方里，他能活得还像一个正常人，是多么的不正常。即使他知道在他的判决书上也有提到过一些待遇，但是绝对不会被执行的如此细致。三餐永远是温热的，放风时间永远都是独门独户，就连看书看电视的时间和地点都是单独的。他每天唯一看到的就是狱警们。而那些狱警们也比他想象的要有礼貌，至少能让他保持最后的尊严。  
对于这种近乎与人群隔离的生活，他不反感，反而觉得更轻松，更安全。  
而这一切，他隐隐知道，是因为那个人。  
“Lee...”  
轻轻的，淡淡的，滑过他的薄唇。  
看着已经高高挂起的太阳，刺得他眼睛疼的要命的。  
该死的。  
该死的，好像，他又开始想他了。  
Lee。

隐身在丛林中的超现代化的独立别墅里，懒懒散散的瘫坐着不少人。  
他们，都是些让人望而生畏的名字们。  
像是那个松垮垮的坐在真皮沙发上，手里端着泡的刚好的红茶，眯着眼睛，似是深深沉醉在茶香中而对眼前的“盛况”视而不见。  
譬如说那个坐在壁炉前，手边放着一杯冰块已经化了打大半的威士忌的褐色短发的男人，沈浸在自己的世界中，同样懒得关心四周的状况。  
好在，这些人中，总有一些有点儿责任心的。  
再等了又等，终于认识到把这些人都集中到这里的Lee Pace先生并没有想要开口的意图，作为他的多年好友和挂名老板的Hugo不得不清了清嗓子，然后开口说道。  
“我想，你们都已经知道我们为了什么聚在这儿了...”  
“嗯哼...某人自不量力呗。”虽然语气中透着浓浓的不屑，但是，任谁都看得出来，这个脸长的过分的男人的湛蓝眸中透着不想遮盖的兴奋。  
Hugo被人这一抢白，下意识的看着那个抿唇不说话的人。收回目光，将将顿了下，并没有接话，而是继续说道，“有些细节还是希望大家能够帮忙和配合。”  
一阵寂静之后，之前呛声的男人再一次开口，“报酬。”  
这下，不光是Hugo的目光，屋里坐着的所有人都把注意力转到了那个腿长的逆天的主人。厚重的土耳其地摊上，一双尖头皮鞋轻轻翘起，收腿的精致西装裤，光洁修长的手指搭在膝上，轻轻的敲着莫名的旋律。略褶皱的衬衫，翻领的地方低调着绣着碎钻，阴影下，隐约的锁骨微显。一双湛绿色的眸子盯着那个唯一开口说话的男人，嗯，卷发的男人都话多，他顿了一下，又看到另外一个喋喋不休的人，嗯，头发少的也话多。  
卷发男人继续说到，“嗯，要不然，把黑手党在瑞士银行的存款都洗出来，然后把西西里岛给炸了？要不然，嗯...独立解放苏格兰？又或者，分解MI6？再不然，咱一起去见见女王？”  
说得正上兴头的男人顿了一下，“...把我的名字从Interpol里头抹去？”  
“你不是以上了Interpol名单为荣么...”  
“Martin，闭嘴！” 带着些许的被揭穿的不爽，笑闹的叱责着自己的恋人。  
很显然，在场的人，或多或少都弯起了弧度有差的唇角。  
然后，就是漫长的寂静。  
良久。就在大家都认为他不会开口的时候。  
“同性恋合法化，怎么样？”

这天下午的时候，外面的乌云慢慢的堆起，逐渐暗下的天空，压的人说不出的难受。  
而此时，站在德克萨斯州重刑监狱的会客室里，有一位常客正在等待所谓的安全检查。他一脸轻松的看着狱警熟悉的面孔，扯了扯唇角，算是打了招呼。不是他不愿意招呼，而是实在是太累了。连续几个月的不眠不休，让他现在连多余的面部表情都懒得表现，尤其是对着无关紧要的人。  
低头，看着桌上的记录，眉头轻蹙。  
虽然他并不喜欢那上面写的内容，但是，又能如何呢，他并不能改变整个监狱系统，也不能让他过的太过特殊。只能，以后再补吧。  
淡淡的谈了口气，看着对方略带兴奋的面孔，说到，“走吧。”

XXXIV  
吃过晚饭，正倒在并不舒服的硬板床上，反复翻着从狱警手里借来的摄影集。  
那些让他惊艳的风景，那些让他神往的目的地，那些他从来都不曾踏上的土地，那些他不曾呼吸过的空气。这其中，让他反复翻看的，不过是几张湛蓝的夏威夷的海，珍珠白的海滩。  
哎。  
又一次深深的叹气声响在四壁之中的时候，一声不合时宜的推门声让他直起了身子。侧倾的上身微微的颤抖，撑着上身的手不自觉地握成了拳头，试图掩盖他内心深处的期盼。一遍又一遍的告诉自己，期望越高，失望越大的时候，那个修长高大的身影慢慢的靠近着他。  
下意识，他微眯起来了双眼，深吸了一口气，胸腔中瞬间充斥着清爽好闻的森林气息。  
狠狠地咬了下下唇，“咝...”  
好疼！  
好真实。  
然而，又有些真实的过分，让他难以理解。  
为什么？

当那抹琥珀带着不解和疑惑还有他自己都掩饰不了的兴奋和期待，终于撞入等待已久的碧绿的时候，两人不约而同的长叹了一口气。  
好久了。  
不过，这更让Orlando想起了更久以前的那次再见。

他被转移到这所超级监狱之后，有很长的一段时间都没有见到除了负责自己的监狱的预警之外的任何人。没错，任何人。他的辩护律师一次都没有出现过。他知道，他知道Lee并不是故意不理他的，就像是那些辩护律师在完结了一个案子就把他们这些犯人们忘在脑后了。他当然知道Lee不是这样的律师。他知道Lee肯定是在为他的事情继续忙碌着，绞尽脑汁的想着那绝对不可能完成的事情。  
他不知道自己为什么这么肯定，但是就是知道。  
于是，抛去睡觉的8个小时，一天拥有着十多小时的空闲时光的人，开始忍不住的回想起一些他以为自己不曾注意却不知道在什么时候早已经深刻在脑海里的微末枝节。  
那个曾经回忆起来充满了痛苦的童年，慢慢的，被那一个个在询问室里度过的时光所代替。  
缠绕在鼻尖的海洋的味道，环绕在自己腰部的那双强壮的双臂，轻靠在他肩头仔细听他讲故事。会在他讲的眉飞色舞的时候，状似不经意的扯动双唇，暖人心扉的笑容映在他的脸上，总是会让他忘记故事的下一个情节。会在他讲的痛苦回忆的时候，牵起他的手无声的给着他所需要的温暖。会把忍不住泪流满面的他拥入怀里，在他耳边低声安慰着，他想不起来Lee的那些宽慰人的话，可是每当他想起的时候，耳边都会不自觉地红起来，还带些湿湿的，痒痒的。  
那双碧绿醉人的眸子认真专心的看着你，仿佛世间再没有什么值得他注意的，除了你。那双温润的双唇，低沉带着让人欲罢不能的磁性的声线，他到底说了什么已经不重要了，光是听着就足以让人沉醉不醒。还有那高挺的鼻梁，性感迷人的喉结，那双总是把自己圈绕起来的双腿，还有腰间似有若无的萦绕，等到Orlando反应过来的时候，他的双手上已经满是让他自己难以启齿的湿润。  
感到满足的同时，他第一次觉得，他是那样的渴望Lee，可是又第一次认清，已经如此肮脏的他根本没有那样的资格得到Lee的眷顾。

提笔给Lee写的第一封信，在寄出去之前，交到狱警手里的那一刻，他就后悔了。那种带着羞于启齿的后悔。即使，他硬生生的等了一个月，但是他还是没有忍住。他都不敢想象Lee在收到信的时候会是什么样的表情。而后来，更多的时候，Orlando陷入了深深地自我厌倦和对于Lee的奇妙感情的双重纠结中。  
很快，原本就纤细的身形更是已眼睛能见的程度消瘦了下去。

几天之后，一个阴云密布，风雨交加的下午，不能出去放风的Orlando面对着四壁，听着雷雨声，在灯光下，翻开了一本他从监狱图书馆里借来的摄影书籍。  
然后，他听到一个跟狱警走路的频率不太一样，却又让他有一种莫名熟悉的声音，脚步声停留在了他的监狱门前。然后，是熟悉的开锁，推门，脚步声。  
可是，时间不对啊？  
还没有意识到到底发生了什么，Orlando自然地抬起了头，满眼震惊的看着来人。  
“你？”

男人的大衣上落着不少雨珠，然而黑色掩盖了太多的水渍。满眼的红丝，确实不是他最好的状态，但是收到报告的时候，他第一时间就调了专机飞了过来。  
他当然收到了Orlando的信，就在几天前。  
初读的时候微微一愣，然后，他就是福至心灵的猜到了原因。别问怎么猜的，反正，他就是猜到了。  
然后自从判决下来之后的这几个月以来，他第一次走心的笑了出来。  
总是没有白费，那些已经躺在下水道里的无价的实验品们。

男人走到依旧愣在床上的男人面前，一时间，Orlando的鼻尖再一次充斥着男人干爽气味和湿润的水汽。  
低沉浑厚的声线，响在了Orlando的耳边，“对不起，我来晚了。”  
摇头，猛烈的摇头，他并不晚啊！他没有职责和义务来看他，更别提什么晚不晚了。  
男人的头发也有些水珠，不经意的滴在Orlando的颈间，凉凉的，却也是让他无比清醒现在发生的一切都是真实的。  
男人略有些清凉的手指附上了Orlando的，那一瞬，理性屈服在了情动，难得的，Orlando反握住了他的。  
男人的瞳孔略微放大了一些，然后，涌上来的笑意掩盖了一切。  
就在Orlando的理性终于追上，开始后悔那冲动的一握的时候，他的前额上落下了一抹温润，然后鼻尖，再然后那双带着惊讶微张的薄唇。  
愣愣的看着对面的男人，男人的眼中充斥着他从来都没有拥有过的宠溺和温柔，他从来都不敢想象得到的喜爱和爱意，此时，就在这么一个狭窄的四壁中，他好像得到了整个世界。

XXXV  
一间并不大的公寓里，满墙的验尸报告，若是一般人看了不会反胃，至少也会不舒服。但是，好像闯入这个空间的男人，并没有这样的自然反应。他更像是专门为了这些报告来的，一篇一篇，读得极其细致。  
“Mr. Pace。”  
不知道什么时候，房间中，又多出了一个人。银发的老人，一双睿智的双眸看着这个并不陌生的男人，右手探进了讲究的三件套的外套，掏出了怀表，轻轻的一瞥。笑了，果然还是守时的过分啊。  
男人略一停顿正在仔细阅读的报告，转身，看着来着笑容极为诚挚，甚至有点谄媚的嫌疑。  
“Dr. Lee，好久不见。”  
老人似乎并没有什么时间跟他拉家常，一贯的，问道。  
“说吧，你要我干什么。”

Orlando坐在画室里，看着外面长的葱绿的植物，略有些晃神。  
这个房间是坐落在岛上最高点的别墅里采光最好的房间，四壁挂着的是他从世界各地采光回来的片子。每一张都是他在别墅的黑房中一张一张的洗出来的。那些肆意的笑容，碧蓝的海洋，白沙上落下的情人的脚印，每一张都喧嚣着旺盛的生命，治愈的自然。  
然而，就是在几年前，他还在被四壁所环绕。  
他并不知道具体发生了什么，只是再一次醒来的时候，他的人已经在了这座海岛上了。  
醒来的时候没有看到Lee，那一刻，他自然是失望的。  
不过随后他就意识到了，现在的他并不是在所谓的监狱医院里，而是已经完全脱离了那个遏制自己自由的地方。  
然后，他认识了一个新的朋友，一个年轻开朗的小伙子，叫做Craig。他喜欢笑，总是爱跟Orlando讲起最近发生的大大小小的琐碎的事情。他虽然不爱多管闲事，但是凡是涉及到他的，总是不厌其烦的回答他每一个问题，每一个他可以回答的问题。  
聪明的Orlando很快就明白了，那些能够告诉他的，都是Lee的意思。自然，Craig并不是岛上的无业游民，他也有工作，更有个优秀的上司。  
时间，就在每天恢复身体，跟Craig调侃，还有玩弄Lee弄来的几架价格不菲的单反相机和各式镜头的日子里流走。  
就在他对于这样的生活充满了不安和迷茫的时候，岛上来了一个神秘的客人。

在他没有参与的日子里，Flynn长成了一个阳光的大男孩。可是，这个从来没有见过他的人却依旧带着对于他的孺慕之情，即使言谈中，他总是提到那位Uncle Lee。  
再次听到他的名字，尤其是从这个世界上跟自己血脉相传的人的嘴里，听到对这个人的敬仰和爱戴，Orlando觉得没有什么比现在更让他满足的。  
再后来，Flynn邀请他去他生活得夏威夷住一阵子的时候，他这才知道，因为Lee的努力，他的相貌并没有被媒体广而告之，更是因为他们是从私人游艇上登陆，并不会有人麻烦检查。  
毕竟，Mr. Pace的麻烦，找了是需要付出代价的，沉重的代价的。

后来的后来，Viggo再也没有听到关于Lee Pace的任何消息。  
Viggo 看着面前多出来的两份卷宗。  
他抬眼看了下面前的女上司…  
Madam……  
他开了口不知道能说什么。  
Cate点头示意他不要再说什么了。指着他桌案一侧的另外三份卷宗，简单的指示了一句就离开了。  
“结案吧。”

 

【完】


End file.
